NaruHina:The Search for Hanabi
by KandyJC3
Summary: When Hanabi goes missing, Kiba, Naruto and Hinata are sent out to find her, but soon discover there is more to the mission then just rescuing her.
1. The Search Begins

"Wake up Naruto!" Sakura said as she punched his head with the force of a stampede.

"Sakura why did you hit me, its been four days and we haven't even seen anything that proves you were right… it was probably just a dream… We all miss him, but seriously, if he wanted to come back he would have a long time ago" Naruto got up while rubbing his head to ease the pain.

"You're probably right, but, it has been a long time since we last saw him. five years after he killed his brother. I wonder what he is doing" Sakura's hair blew in the wind as the sun set on that crazy day.

"Lets go home, Sakura" Naruto told her with a goofy smile across his face.

As soon as they got back to the village they heard news of a kidnapping in the Hyuuga clan. Hanabi had been kidnapped and Naruto, Hinata and Kiba were sent to rescue her (Shino was on a mission with his father). Sakura asked to go along, but Tsunade had other plans for here to help in the hospital because the other medical ninjas were sent out on missions.

They had one day to prepare, Hinata was really nervous because she had heard Shino and Kiba talking about how much Kiba liked her and that he would really like to take her on a date. She didn't want to hurt his feelings because he was a great guy, but she really wanted to tell Naruto how she feels, so she sat and thought. But her thoughts became cloudy and then she drifted off to sleep.

"HINATA WAKE UP!"

"AHH!" she screamed and looked up, there stood Naruto, right over her bed, her face turned red and she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't asleep.

"Hinata we have to go rescue your sister" Naruto grabbed her and pulled her out of bed, she looked down and saw her hand in Naruto's and smiled, then she passed out from the realization that this wasn't a dream. When she came to she was moving and heard two different voices.

"You could have waited till she woke up to go you know"

"But I really want to start the mission"

It was Kiba and Naruto fighting over…

'Wait, Naruto is carrying me… I'll pretend I'm still knocked out' she smiled and closed her eyes.

The next thing she felt was cold and wet.

"Wake up Hinata, nap time is over, your slowing us down" Kiba told her

"Sorry Kiba, I'll try to be better" Hinata looked at the ground the whole time she spoke to him.

" Hinata, its ok… look I'm sorry, I guess… oh never mind" Kiba rubbed the back of his head as he spoke, then he got down to face level and smiled at her. Akamaru licked her nose. She looked at him and knew what he was doing, but she was confused, she needed to talk to Naruto.

"Kiba where is Naruto?" She had concern in her voice. Annoyed by this he replied

"He was worried you might be hungry so he went to get some dinner, luckily me and Akamaru caught some fish earlier." He said holding up the fish in a proud manner. She giggled and helped build a fire.

Two hours later, dripping wet and dragging his feet up to the camp site Naruto rejoined the group.

"FOOD!" He yelled as he smelled the fish cooking and ran up to the fire and grabbed the biggest fish. He started to take a bite when he realized Hinata had woken up.  
He felt bad and offered her the biggest fish instead.

"You probably need it more then me Hinata, you've been out all day." She blushed and turned it down.

"I'm not that hungry Naruto, you can have it." She blushed and watched him bite down on it. His smile mesmerized her. She loved every dimple he had.

"Hinata, aren't you hungry? Stop staring at me and eat" He said 'She is so odd, yet a mystery I want to solve, like why she always turns red when I try to talk to her.'

He looked at her in a puzzling way and She blushed and quickly turned in the other direction. Kiba was now intrigued by this look he'd never seen before. If Naruto did find out, did he stand a chance with her. Jealousy raged inside him and he threw his stick down, Akamaru picked at the fish bones while he walked to the river to cool off.

"Hinata, May I ask you a question" Naruto said as he walked over to the log where she sat on the other side of the fire.

"S-s-sure Naruto, What is it?" She blushed as he sat beside her and took her stick to throw on the fire. The flames danced in the night sky, Hinata watched them float into the sky and disappear.

"Tell me the truth, why do you always turn red when I'm around, do I stink?" Naruto sniffed himself and almost passed out.  
"N-no, I-I I just… I" She looked into the fire and heard it crackle.

"Are you ok, I mean do I make you sick?" Naruto rubbed his head worried that she might say yes.

"No, it its just…"

"Just what?"

Kiba was headed back up to the camp site behind the woods when he heard the words he never wanted for her to say, the only chance he had, would soon be gone.

"I l-l-love you" She said and fled so he wouldn't have time to answer. She was glad to get it off her chest, but…

"Uh, KIBA" Hinata ran right into Kiba, neither one of them was paying much attention anyway.

"HINATA! WAIT" She heard Naruto screaming.

Kiba grabbed her and she struggled to get free but he liked her to much to let what happened to him happen to her, and if he hurt her, he would be there as a shoulder to cry on.

"Hinata, Wait… I-I get it now, I get why you act the way you do around me, I would act that way if I truly liked someone." He lowered his face and smiled, Kiba held her closer and she snuggled close to him. But she was confused, she was now trapped between two people she couldn't live without, one of her best friends and the love of her life.

"Hinata I'm not sure if I like you as much, but I'm willing to try to make it work. I've never had a girl friend and Sakura is way to Sasuke obsessed to care about me. And you might be a little weird, but your cute. So what do you think?" Hinata looked up at Kiba and he knew his chance was over.

"Naruto, you'd better not hurt her." She was shocked, she knew how much he cared for her and felt bad about being the only three on the mission, but he looked down at her and smiled. He then loosened his grip on her and Naruto held out his hand still with the goofy smile on his face. She was reluctant at first, still blushing and holding her hand near her mouth. But then she slowly lowered her hand into his and he walked her back to camp.

Kiba watched them head back to camp and thought that he would rather be anywhere else but here. He regretted letting her go, but he knew he couldn't control her. He just hoped Naruto would treat her like a queen. He chuckled, half out of self-pity and half out of happiness.

Back at camp Naruto spent the rest of the night trying to get Hinata to open up to him. It was sometimes hard to understand her, but he never stopped smiling.

"Hinata, I didn't know your life was so rough…" He told her

"Oh, no, Naruto, you've had a rougher life, but you've never let anything stop you from fulfilling your dreams. You always are proving people wrong and showing people that there is hope. I see it every time I look at you"

Naruto was shocked, he loved how Hinata made him feel when he was down. 'She should be an inspirational speaker' he thought to himself.

"Hinata, your so amazing, you know something, even though you've had a hard life you always look after others, and make sure that they are safe. But I want to look after you and make sure your safe. I never want you to be hurt again" He pushed her hair behind her ear and she grabbed his hand, one mere touch sent chills down his spine. They gazed into each other's eyes and he pushed his forehead against hers. Hinata closed her eyes and smiled, she had never been so happy in her whole life.

"We should probably get some sleep" she heard Naruto say, then she felt something soft against her cheek, Naruto had kissed her. She could handle the rest of the things that had happened but this was too much, she fainted.

When she woke up she was in Naruto's arms and smelt food. She smiled and slid her hand across his face. He smiled and pushed her up into a hug and then carried her out of the tent to the fire. Kiba was watching the fire and thinking about how jealous he was of Naruto.

Just then he saw Naruto carry Hinata out of the tent and just rolled his eyes. Then he grabbed some fish for Akamaru and himself.

"Just don't let your relationship get in the way of rescuing your sister, Hinata" Kiba warned her. She and Naruto nodded and then helped pack up the campsite.

After breakfast they were back off to find Hanabi. The only lead they had was that she was caught by ninja who wanted the secret of the byakugan and that time was of the essence. Kiba and Akamaru used their awesome sense of smell to follow Hanabi's scent to a small house outside the Snow village.

Hinata scanned the area and found traps set up almost everywhere, except through  
an area where two ninja were having a meal.

"We can take them," Naruto said

" But guys I've seen this chakra somewhere before, I don't know it we can handle it" Hinata sounded concerned. She had an extreme look of terror on her face and held her hand against her chest.

"Naruto," She whispered

Its Tobi and Sasuke!"


	2. The Truth Revealed

Naruto was shocked, he thought that Tobi had been killed during the last akatsuki battle between Pein, Konan, Tobi, Kakashi, himself and Sai. He himself was the one who dealt the final blow on Tobi.

"Who is Tobi?" Kiba asked them, but neither responded.

Naruto was now eager to ask questions, but was even more pissed that Saskue was the kidnapper of his girlfriend's sister. His rage built up and he started glowing red. Chakra hadn't flowed through him like this in a while.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed and grabbed him, she feared something awful was about to unfold if she couldn't some how stop him.

Naruto suddenly snapped back into reality and looked down to see a frightened Hinata around his waist crying. He bent down to returned the favor.

" Hinata, I-I I didn't mean to frighten you." Now more concerned that she was afraid of who he was he wondered how/ if she could handle it. He wiped away a tear and held her in his arms.

"I guess I shouldn't get carried away now that I have to protect someone" He smiled at her. She looked up shocked, she still couldn't believe he had asked her for a chance. Naruto then looked over in the direction of Saskue and Tobi in a serious demeanor. What where they doing together?

'Its been five years, and now I will find out what is up'

"SASKUE!" Naruto yelled into the air as birds started to fly away into the bright blue sky.

" Wait, Naruto, I see something… What the" Hinata then became very angry. Kiba and Naruto looked at each other confused. What was wrong with her?

"Hinata what is it?" Kiba asked, hoping for an actual answer this time.

"Hanabi… Hanabi is…"

"You see Hanabi whe.." But before Kiba could finish she fled. Naruto followed her, Akamaru then chased Naruto and Kiba was left alone, AGAIN.

"Gr.…" He said and went after them.

What Naruto then saw was, unexpected to say the least, Hanabi and Saskue were holding hands.

"What are you doing?" Hinata yelled at her sister "You who has everything pulls something like this? GR!" Hinata then tackled her sister and they started to cat fight.

"Why do you even care who I date? You should be happy to be rid of me" Hanabi asked as she pulled Hinata's hair.

"Hey now girls, lets try to get along," Tobi said while he placed a log on the fire.

Naruto then growled at Saskue.

"So this is what you have been doing, no wonder you couldn't go back to the village, you didn't want anyone to know you two were dating, But for how long?" Naruto grabbed Saskue shirt as he spoke.

"What I do no long concerns you, you should be grateful I killed those who chased you for years, your free, and I no longer care about that place, all I wish to do is rebuild my clan. And since the sharingan came from the byakugan I figured she was a good choice." Saskue explained and released Naruto's grip on him.

"Hanabi you still have to come home, that was our mission and there is no way I'm failing another one for a while." Naruto grabbed Hanabi and zoomed off toward the direction of Konoha.

"Don't worry Saskue I got this one" Tobi got up slowly and walked slowly over to a tree. Then BAM! Naruto ended up back in the spot he had started.

" Thanks, Uncle" Saskue smiled at Tobi and then took Hanabi from Naruto in a quick fashion. Then all three of them disappeared into the forest.

"Hinata can you still see them with byakugan?" Naruto asked her.

She looked everywhere, but they were no longer within range.

"Shit, I can't believe I let them get away like that," Naruto slammed his hand into a nearby tree.

"I think we should probably report this to Tsunade, this might be more complicated then we thought." They all looked at each other and knew this couldn't go over to well with her.

Hinata and Naruto set up camp that night while Kiba got a rabbit for dinner. While Hinata built a fire, Naruto jumped her from behind and started to tickle her. They both ended up on the ground, Naruto was on top of her and they both couldn't stop laughing. He rolled over onto the ground and lay beside her. She placed her head on his shoulder and they both stared up at the stars.

Kiba came back up to the site only to see them, his day had from great to freaking fantastic.

"I'm glad you two can flirt while Hanabi is with Saskue, doing who knows what, and Tobi, I don't know who that is but if he is Saskue's uncle that can't be good." He continued to talk but neither paid him any attention. Naruto was so glad he was getting to know Hinata more, and Hinata was to caught up in the perfect moment to know there was another world outside the space where her and Naruto were lying.

"Well, if you two ever get hungry the food is done," Naruto jumped to his feet when he heard that, but then he realized that he had left Hinata in the dirt. Before he grabbed his meal he went back and helped her up.

"Sorry Hinata," He rubbed his head and helped brush her off, but in the process he accidentally hit her chest. His whole face turned red and he looked directly at the ground. But that didn't stop him from seeing her because when he did, she passed out.

"HINATA, I, You, we, I mean, I'm sorry…" Naruto didn't know what to do. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. He carried her back to the tent and laid her down gently so she wouldn't wake up. Seeing her asleep made him feel like he would never see anything as beautiful ever again, and he feared he might loose this if she knew the whole truth about him. He decided not to eat, he snuggled close to her and fell asleep.

Naruto woke to a startling noise. It had come from outside the tent and Hinata was gone. He was worried that she might be in trouble and franticly got up and ran outside the tent. She was no where in sight. He was about to send out shadow clones to find her but then she came out from behind a tree.

"Hinata, you worried me… where were you?" He asked as he ran over to her.

"Naruto I'm fine, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She asked blushing while kicking some dirt on the ground.

"Yeah, but where did you go? You never told me." He rubbed the back of his head as he spoke.

"I-I-I w-was um…h-had to go to t-the restroom" She said still kicking the dirt, her face got redder.

Naruto started to turn red himself. He felt bad about invading "personal matters."

He chucked a little out of embarrassment and headed back into the tent. When he realized Hinata wasn't following him, he turned around and saw he talking to someone.

He got closer, but stayed in the shadows as not to be seen by her.

He saw that it was Hanabi and she was crying. Naruto then came out to see what was wrong.

"Hey Hinata, what is wrong with your sister?" He whispered as he came up behind her.

This made her jump, but she realized that it was Naruto.

"Naruto!" Hanabi said and dashed off in the opposite direction in a flash.

"Hinata, lets go after her!" He grabbed her arm and started to move but she wasn't going anywhere.

"What's wrong Hinata? Move your feet we have to accomplish this mission." He tried to move her but she just stood there with a shocked look on her face.

"N-N-Naruto, H-H-Hanabi I-is…" she said in a normal voice. But then she started to whisper something.

"What did u just say Hinata?" Naruto looked puzzled, he thought he heard what she said but that couldn't be right.

"H-H-Hanabi is p-p-pregnant!"


	3. Living with Truth

Naruto was filled with not rage this time, but jealousy. Why did Saskue get to have a child before he did? His jealousy raged inside him, but if continued to become more upset by this, the fox's chakra would show, and it might frighten Hinata. He looked over at her. She hadn't moved since she had told him the news. If all this was going through his head what could possibly be going through her head?

Hinata was in shock; she had mixed emotions about all that was happening. She was glad that she would be an aunt, but outraged on the things her father will say about this. She also was upset that her sister is three years younger then Saskue and he hasn't been the most responsible or dependable person to anyone she has ever known. Tension built up inside her. She cried aloud, she didn't know what else to do. Her whole body went limp and she fell to the ground.

"HINATA!" Naruto ran to her side.

"Are you ok?" He picked her motionless body up from the ground. She was hardly even breathing.

All this commotion had woken up Kiba, who ran out to see what was going on.

"Naruto, what's happening out here?" He asked only to see Hinata passed out in Naruto's arms.

"What did you do this time?" Kiba snapped at Naruto and picked her up to lay her in the tent. He headed into the tent when he heard Naruto whisper something.

"What?" Kiba turned around suddenly.

"What if…." Naruto turned his head away from Kiba, he looked worried from what Kiba could tell. Kiba knew something was wrong with these two but he didn't know what. Maybe it had something to do with what had just happened. But what did just happen? Maybe it was none of his business. He turned back into the tent's direction.

Naruto spent all night thinking. He knew it was time to grow up. He had to take things more seriously. He had people he cared about, and people who cared about him. All night thoughts raced through his head. At any given moment he had a new thought go through his mind that made him realize that he needed to be serious in order to succeed. But these thoughts just made him nervous. What if he couldn't do it? He HAD to do it. He knew that he had matured through out the years, but was still reckless in some situations. That could get people he cared about, that could get Hinata, hurt or worse. He didn't want to think about it. Then he thought about this mess with Hanabi. She was supposed to be better then her sister? She was very irresponsible. Naruto was afraid people might see him like they would see her. As an irresponsible idiot who didn't care about the outcome of others.

Day broke and Naruto decided that he was going to be the one to get breakfast. This time however, he wasn't going to mess up. He made a fire and headed out to find food.

Hinata woke up to find both Kiba and Naruto gone. She just guessed that Naruto was going to attempt to bring back food. But she could smell food, so Kiba must be outside cooking. She got up, got ready, and went outside to see Naruto and Kiba eating fruit.

"Well, it's not fish, but look Hinata I got breakfast." Naruto grinned and threw her an apple. She shinned it with her coat sleeve while walking over to the log where Naruto sat. She bit down on it as she sat and smiled at him.

'Wow, Naruto is growing up' she thought and gave him a hug. But now she had to tell Kiba what was going on. She thought she would tell him herself but would like to have Naruto around for support.

" Kiba, I guess I should fill you in on…" But Naruto stopped her.

"Its ok, Hinata, I got this." He got up and motioned for Kiba to follow him. They headed into the woods, but Naruto turned around and waved at Hinata.

" Enjoy your breakfast Hinata" He turned back around in the direction of Kiba and scurried to catch up to him.

On the other side of the woods however, Hanabi didn't return to her campsite and Saskue was a little concerned.

"Tobi, Hanabi didn't come back last night, have you seen her? She said she was going to talk Hinata. I didn't think it would be a problem so I told her she could go." Saskue shrugged it off though.

"Saskue…" He turned around. He was now content that he knew where Hanabi was. She was up in one of the trees, but something was right about her. He climbed the tree to where she was and offered her an orange he picked on the way up.

"Hanabi is everything alright?" He peeled the orange and split it in half. She took the half he offered her and looked toward the sky.

"Saskue, I have a confession."

"What is it?" He felt he already knew the answer to that though.

"I, I, I'm…" She looked into his eyes with deep concern.

"Sh..." He pressed his finger against her lips.

"I think I already know, But its okay considering we are married now"

"So, are you nervous" Hanabi bit her lip.

"I think now is a good time to rebuild my clan, now all we need is a city to settle in"

She snuggled closer to Saskue and he put his head on hers. Then she closed her eyes and was glad that she had chosen him as her husband.


	4. Incorrect thoughts

While Hinata sat alone awaiting the return of Kiba and Naruto, she was still worrying about the events that took place the previous night. She tried to put herself in Hanabi's shoes. But no matter what came to mind, logically, there were better ways to handle all those situations. The only one that made sense was she finally snapped from being her father's ideal daughter for so long. The only escape she saw she took.

'Are they married? That would certainly have father outraged and if they weren't that would cause father's blood to boil even more' Hinata thought while fiddling with the apple Naruto had given her.

'Oh, Hanabi, of all the people, why him?' All Hinata wanted to do now was slap some sense into that girl. Disappointment didn't even begin to cover what Hinata felt toward her sister. Hinata also knew, however, that no matter what, she was too late. She could no long stop her sister from making a foolish mistake. Her sister was pregnant. Not only that, but with Saskue's child. She would be an aunt to a child who truly didn't belong in this world. She worried for her sister. Was Saskue treating Hanabi as well or even a tiny bit as Naruto treated her? This caused her to become even more concerned for her sister.

Just then she felt pressure around her neck. She looked up and saw Naruto standing behind there, his arms wrapped around her neck. She blushed and kissed his cheek. He Smiled at her and (without letting go) sat beside her.

Kiba came back very slowly however. He didn't know what to say or even how to act around Hinata. Her sister was in a tight spot. He was glad that Hinata had had a rough life, if not she might be the one in Hanabi's shoes right now. He drudged slowly toward the tent, trying to avoid the sight of Hinata as he made his way through the camp. He prayed that Naruto would keep her distracted long enough for him to make it inside.

She saw him but didn't want to bug him. In time, he would be able to deal with this better, and on his own. They all would.

She then faced toward Naruto, the one who for so long gave her the courage to become a ninja in the first place. She was impressed how everyday he tried to improve on something. But she could tell he worried about her a lot, and she didn't want him to worry about her too much. They all had enough problems without adding her to the list. So she decided to tell Naruto how she felt, and maybe, since he wants to be better, he will take it the way she means it.

He didn't. He thought she meant he didn't care about what happened to her family. That she thought it was none of his concern. This had caused a fight to break out.

"I like you a lot, why wouldn't I care about your family?"

"No, no, it's not like that, it's just I-I I don't need you worrying about me, sometimes, I can handle things on my own."

"Look, I'm never not going to be concerned about you, its what a good boyfriend does, looks after his girl. No matter what the circumstance."

"Yeah, but, I-I I'm just so… confused." She looked at the ground but Naruto just ducked down to her level and smiled a kind but worried smile at her. Then he got closer and kissed her. All the sudden all her concerns melted away. The only thing that mattered was this moment. She felt her life would be different from this point on.

"Thank you, Naruto" She whispered as her pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Yeah, well the best part of a fight is making up right?" She smiled at her and she placed her hand near her mouth while blushing. She didn't look well rested however and Naruto thought that maybe it would be a good idea to get some sleep.

"Yeah, your right, I'm kinda tired anyway, goodnight Naruto" She said and gave him a goodnight kiss.

Naruto watched her as she walked over to and then inside the tent. He never wanted to make her feel uncomfortable, but they had just had their first fight, and he already felt he had failed. But he reassured himself that all couples fight, and its how they end that makes the couple stronger or no longer existent.

Naruto poked at the fire with a stick. He thought about how well Kiba had taken the news. Yeah, right. At first Kiba didn't even believe him. Kiba said Naruto made too many stories up and this one was no exception. But after Naruto explained that he himself hadn't heard it from Hanabi but from Hinata, Kiba started to buy into the story. But after this Kiba just threw a bunch if questions at Naruto. However Naruto didn't know any of the answers to them so he kinda just made up answers that might please Kiba. It took him all day to get Kiba to finally agree to go back to the campsite.

Naruto chuckled at the memory. But then he remembered that Kiba still liked Hinata and didn't want her to get hurt anymore then he did. Hopefully he won't try to comfort her in a too friendly way.

Just then Naruto realized that Kiba and Hinata were inside the tent together ALONE! Naruto rushed inside to see…

Nothing, they where both sleeping on opposite sides of the tent. Naruto lay between the two and snuggled close to Hinata.. He should trust her more then that. And if Kiba did try anything, he should have enough faith in her that she would have called him. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her cheek

'Get a good nights sleep, cause tomorrow will be the day we tell the Hokage'


	5. The nightmare begins

When they had arrived in Konoha the next day none of them were prepared for the reaction Hokage Tsunade would give them. Naruto was in fear the most, however. He had failed more missions then he had passed. He would probably have the harshest of all the punishments.

When they arrived in Tsunade's office she said she had already heard of Saskue and Hanabi. 'But who had told her about them?' Naruto thought to himself.

"Don't worry, I won't count this mission as failed. Since the mission was to find Hanabi and her kidnappers, you were successful." Tsunade looked like she was busy with something important. She motioned for them to leave. All exited except Naruto, who was going to find out what had happened while he was gone and who reported these findings to her.

" Naruto, Saskue has returned with Hanabi. But I'm more cautious about who tagged along with them. Its another Uchiha who claims to be Saskue's uncle." Tsunade told him without hesitation.

As soon as Naruto got this information he fled from Tsunade's office in search of those two. Why now? Did he want to raise his family in the same city he was raised in. Did he do it for her? No, he was still too selfish; he hadn't changed a bit since Naruto saw him last.

When Naruto had finally caught up to Saskue and Hanabi, she was carrying around her arm. Tobi was no where to be found, however.

"Hanabi!" Naruto yelled, she stopped and turned around.

"Naruto, something is wrong with Saskue, so he told me to come here. I don't know where to go though. I can't go home and Saskue has no home. Can we go to your place?" Hanabi looked so concerned about Saskue. Naruto remember when he actually cared about Saskue. But he no longer did, and saw no point in helping either of them.

"I'm sorry I don't..."

"Naruto, there you… HANABI?" It was Hinata, when Naruto saw her he realized that the love he felt for her was the same Hanabi felt for Saskue.

"Ok Hanabi, you guys can stay at my place for a little while. But Hinata and I will try to find youu guys a place to stay ASAP." Naruto then turned to Hinata and continued, "Can you help your sister take Saskue over to my place?" Hinata nodded and Naruto went in search for a place to stay.

"Hanabi, do you know what is wrong with him?" Hinata asked her sister. She shook her head.

"Why not take him to the hospital then?"

"I'm trying to avoid being seen by too many people and being reported to father. I don't know what I'd tell him if I saw him again." Hinata understood what she meant and with that she placed Saskue's other arm around her neck and they went through the back roads to Naruto's house.

Once they arrived they gently placed him on the couch and then looked around the room to see the mess Naruto had left before he left on the mission. They started cleaning up while they talked about what might be wrong with Saskue and what was really going on between Hanabi and him.

"Saskue was actually looking for you Hinata, but remembered you liked Naruto and where probably somewhere watching him train or something. But since he was already sneaking around the town he remembered you had a sister. Like he told you guys early, he was looking for a good companion so that his clan would live on. And me, I was looking for a way out. I didn't want to be here anymore. You and Neji have people who cared about you and who you cared about. I felt left out. Then he came along." She looked over at Saskue who lye motionless on the couch.

"He promised me protection as well as a way out and since I no longer felt like being the "perfect daughter" I left. The note was to keep you guys from finding out the truth. But that worked out well. After that we got married and, even though he doesn't love me, he looks after me, and after his unborn child, up until the time he got sick." She went over and grabbed his hand.

"Please, get better, if not for my sake then for the sake of your child's." Hanabi gently told her husband and lightly kissed his forehead. Hinata could tell that Hanabi had grown up a lot since she had disappeared. The worried look on Hanabi's face made Hinata pray that nothing like this would happen to Naruto. But her concern now was the well being of her sister.

'I wonder if I could stay here too and watch out for Hanabi' She thought. Then she went to the kitchen and started to make some dinner for the four of them so it would be ready when Naruto returned.

"Hinata, I'm sorry for causing a mess. And I hope that one day you find a guy that truly loves you, instead of ending up like me." Hanabi never once took her eyes off Saskue as she spoke. She loved him so much it hurt to know he didn't love her the same. But she thought that over time he would love her. Now, who knows how much time was left?

"Hanabi, lets take him to the hospital. I know you're worried, but which is worse, losing your husband or dealing with father?"

Hanabi knew that Hinata was right, she didn't want to do either, but Saskue had to get better.

"Alright, we can take him tonight after dinner. Everyone should be inside and that way we won't be seen as easily as we would during the day." Hanabi then kissed her husband's hand and got up off the floor. She walked over to Hinata, hugged her and said

"Thanks for helping me out when I need it the most." Hanabi then helped Hinata cook dinner and set the table.

Naruto came right on time, he smelt food coming from the direction of his house and dashed right in. He ran to the table and looked eager to see what was cooking.

" I'm sorry I couldn't find a place for you guys to stay yet, but I'm not giving up" Naruto said as he stuffed his mouth full of food.

"Its ok Naruto, we are taking Saskue to the hospital tonight" Naruto stopped eating when he heard this and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you sure? Cause you know that Sakura is working there due to their low staff count recently." Naruto pointed out to Hanabi.

"Well, its better then him dying, Naruto."

"Yeah, but Sakura might kill him if she finds out the truth."

"Naruto," Hinata cut in "Don't joke like that right now." She lightly sapped the back of his head and he looked at her shocked. She blushed and quickly apologized.

"No, your right Hinata, I shouldn't joke like that, I'm sorry Hanabi"

Hanabi was shocked. From what she had heard about Naruto, what he said was what he meant. But why did he listen to what Hinata had told him?

"Are you two dating?" she asked them outright. They both looked at each other blushed and swiftly turned the opposite direction of one another.

"So you two ARE dating," Hanabi exclaimed in a mischievous way. She knew the whole truth about Naruto, most of town had figured that out after Itachi had come for him. But Hanabi wasn't sure if Hinata knew or not.

'This should be interesting' Hanabi thought to herself.


	6. Truth to the Unsuspecting

After several intense hours of waiting, they decided it was time to take Saskue to the hospital. Naruto honestly didn't want to see Sakura after she found out about all this. But he knew she would be even more upset if Saskue had died because he refused to get him medical help. Preparations made; Naruto and Hinata took one of Saskue's arms over each shoulder, Hanabi open the door and the four of them were off. Taking the back roads to the hospital made the journey longer, but they honestly didn't want to know what would happen if they were caught.

Luckily they made it to the hospital. Tsunade knew Saskue didn't look too well when he entered her office. And knowing Naruto wouldn't leave a comrade in such a horrible condition, she decided it was best to wait the night out. So it was no surprise to her when they arrived that late at night. Tsunade had also asked Shizune to stay and told her all that had happened.

Stopping in front of the hospital, Naruto hesitated to go in. He looked over at Hinata, who didn't know why he was so reluctant to enter. Hanabi was becoming very impatient however, and She was about to go on an emotional rampage if Saskue stood another second in the cold.

"So you guys did come, I had a feeling you would, I've already prepared for your arrival." They heard a voice say. They looked over and saw Tsunade walking out from behind a tree over to where they stood. She took Saskue under her arm and said, "You guys should get some rest. Go home, I'll handle it from here." She started in and remembered Hanabi had now belonged to him. When she turned around they stood there watching her.

"I'm not leaving my husband, with your permission, may I stay with him?"

Tsunade nodded and then looked at Naruto and Hinata. "You two, however, are not allowed to see him until visiting hours tomorrow." Hanabi close behind her, Tsunade entered the hospital leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

They weren't in a hurry to go anywhere, both knew that neither could sleep. Naruto dropped to the ground. He was relived that he had not run into Sakura and that Saskue was now in Tsunade's hands. Yet he couldn't shake this awful feeling. Something wasn't right, but what? Hinata sat down beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Things were happening unexpectedly, and if she was to be the woman she wanted to be then she could no longer be the shy timid girl she once was.

Naruto looked up into Hinata's eyes, which made him fret about Hanabi. She would be alone with a child if Saskue were to…

"Naruto, don't worry. Tsunade is the best doctor; She is, after all, Hokage. Saskue is in good hands." She then smiled at him the same way he smiled at her when she was down. Naruto found that a little amusing. He gently laid his hand on hers, took it and kissed it. Then placed, his hand in hers, it on the ground. He leaned back and looked straight into the night sky. She also lay down, but didn't stare into the sky. She closed her eyes and wished this day away. She liked these last few moments with Naruto, but they didn't make up for the rest of it.

When she awoke, she was on Naruto's bed. She looked around the room and then to the floor, and saw Naruto sleeping there. He knew that he wouldn't be able to trust himself with her in the same bed alone. So decided it was best to sleep on the floor. Her jacket and sandals were the only things that he had taken off. She grabbed a pillow and then went to lie beside him. It was still dark outside, but the sun was just starting to peak out from behind a mountain. She snuggled close to him and fell asleep.

He was shocked to find her beside him when he first woke though. He thought that maybe she had fallen off the bed. But when he saw her pillow he smiled and kissed her head. He took the blanket off him and covered her with it. He wrapped one around her waist. Then she slowly opened her eyes. She turned over and started to blush when she saw him. He kissed her good morning, smiled at her then got up and offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her up. He placed the pillows and blanket back on the bad, and after that went to the kitchen. She followed him to the next room and headed into make breakfast. But Naruto stuck his arm out "I'll make breakfast," He then turned around with a smile on his face and she nodded. She went over and sat on the couch. As he cooked, she watched him. It was just ramen but she liked that he looked after her. He placed it on the table and then pushed out her chair. She walked over, sat down, and stared at it. It smelled delicious. Her eyes then shifted to Naruto as he walked to the other side of the table to sit down.

As he did he saw her eyeing him. She blushed and he smiled. He loved that he now understood why she acted that way toward him. He never wanted to stop looking at her, she was just so gorgeous. She grabbed her chopsticks so he mimicked her movement. They both didn't know what to say but neither minded just starring at and thinking about what the other might possibly be thinking.

A couple seconds went by when Naruto broke the silence. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, thank you. But you didn't have to sleep on the ground for my sake."

He started to rub the back of his head, he didn't know how to respond to that.

"Well, I'm glad that I woke up to your sweet face, Hinata." She placed her hand against her lip, blushed, and faintly smiled.

"Are you going to visit Saskue in the hospital today?" She asked him in a timid voice.

"Yeah, I guess I'll head over there later, maybe after training today. Are you going over there, Hinata?"

She nodded, "As soon as I can, I'm a little worried about Hanabi." She looked out the window toward the direction of the hospital.

At the hospital, Hanabi sat beside her husband awaiting his test result Tsunade had taken earlier that day. Hanabi heard the door open, but it was only Hinata.

"How is he?" She asked her sister. Hanabi just looked back at Saskue and took his hand. Hinata took the seat beside her.

A couple of dead moments had passed when the door slowly opened and in walked Sakura. She started to laugh and cry at the same time. Hinata and Hanabi looked at each other worried. Sakura ran over to Saskue and hugged him. His body tensed up from the pain. She took a step back and looked over at Hinata and Hanabi.

"What are you two doing here? Hinata, I thought you liked Naruto, and Saskue is too old for Hanabi." They didn't know what to say. Sakura kept babbling on and on which made the sisters more and more uneasy.

Relief finally came as Naruto entered the room. Sakura was now concerned though. This was bad, he didn't want this to happen now. Sakura was speechless for a few seconds looking around the room at all of them, then she turned to Naruto.

"Did you know Saskue was here?" Sakura asked him, eyes full of water.

"Yes" He looked at the ground as he spoke to Sakura.

"Well, then why didn't you tell me?" Sakura now seemed even more anxious. Naruto looked over at Hinata. He knew he had to tell Sakura the truth.

Sakura could feel the tension in the room build up. "What is really going on here? Why are Hanabi and Hinata here?"

"I'll tell you why," they heard a weak voice coming from the other side of the room. Saskue slowly inched his way to a sitting position.

"Saskue, your awake!" Sakura screamed with excitement. She went to hug but he stopped her. He leaned over very slowly and kissed Hanabi.

"What are you doing? She is three years younger then you are. I've loved you for a lot longer." Sakura hysterically cried.

"Yeah, well you're not my wife." Saskue gave her "that look", the one that had shattered her so many times before. This look however, had killed her completely. She ran out of the room still crying.

Not stopping for anything, she ran all the way to the bridge where she had thought many times before. But someone else was there. It was Lee. She didn't want him to see her so she turned to go to a new spot.

"Sakura!" He had noticed her. She didn't know what else to do. She ran straight to him and hugged him. She needed a safe spot and she knew he would always be there if she needed him. He was stunned at first; this was a dream come true for him. But when he looked down to see her crying he took her over to a bench where they could talk.

Sakura had told him what had happened and he was a little disappointed. All this time it had been because of Saskue. He was glad that she had decided to tell him everything about the day's events though.

"Well, if you ask me you do not deserve someone who does not see you for who you really are. Sakura, you deserve someone who truly understands you and not just some that will throw you away once they are done with you."

Sakura knew Lee was right. She had longed for Saskue for so long that she had lost sight of the things that should matter.

"Thank you, Lee" She stated looking at the ground. The wind blew some leaves off a nearby tree. Lee watched one leaf fall right between Sakura and himself. Then he got up and offered to help her up.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the hospital." She took his hand and they both headed back to the hospital.


	7. The Past repeats itself

When they got back to the hospital Sakura was still a little reluctant about facing Sasuke and the rest of them again. She didn't know what to tell everyone. When she saw Tsunade round the corner however, she decided to enter.

"SAKURA" Tsunade called her but when she turned to face Tsunade she gave her a 'I already know' face. Tsunade wasn't shocked about this though, between Naruto's big mouth and Sakura's curiosity she was bound to find out one way or another. What DID shock Tsunade was the fact that she was holding Lee's hand.

When Sakura saw Tsunade's face she looked down and realized this, she quickly took her hand back and blushed. But when she grasped that concept as well she made a 'how can I be falling for Lee' face. This made Tsunade simply laughed at the strange sight and the three of them entered Sasuke's room.

Under Tsunade's arm were the test results. As the three walked in the saw Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi in a line across the back of Sasuke's bed. Poor Hinata was crunch between her boyfriend and sister who both were more concerned about Sasuke then this fact. She was trying to help mutually but, alas, had failed her attempt. Hanabi's hand was in Sasuke's who still sat upright but now was drinking some water with his other hand.

Naruto stood up and quickly asked Tsunade "How is Sasuke?" then looked over toward Lee and Sakura. This made him a little curious 'why did Lee tag along with her and why had she decided to even bother to come back with here.' Naruto thought. Sakura just smiled at him though. She knew what he was thinking and how easily his mind would wonder when Tsunade opened her mouth.

"Sasuke is emotionally scarred. For the majority of his life his emotions have been fixed on his brother. When he was little he looked up to his brother. After Itachi killed his entire clan, Sasuke lived only to seek revenge on him. After he did, he felt he had nothing else to live for. Tobi found him in his weak state and told him to help rebuild their clan. After Sasuke learned he wasn't the only Uchiha left my guess is he wasn't so confused. Tobi must have just pushed him so he wouldn't think. Then he drug Hanabi into this mess to help them in their quest restoring the clan. After Tobi left he felt like all was lost. He had no emotion left. This caused his emotional pain to affect his physical being. Now, The only person who can help Sasuke is Sasuke. If he doesn't care about something soon, his condition is only going to continue to get worse. The way its going now he won't be alive for another year." Tsunade drug Naruto and Sakura in the hall to tell them this. Both felt the painful blow. They had not impacted his life enough when they were a team. But they felt even worse for Hanabi. She was his wife and he would just die without giving her one thought. His children obviously didn't matter to him either. To have absolutely no emotions whatsoever, they couldn't possibly imagine it. However, they knew Sasuke wasn't like them. They've felt he never really cared about anything except his brother's death.

"Tsunade, how are you going to tell Hanabi that?" Sakura asked with deep concern in her voice. She couldn't possibly imagine being in that situation. Being in this situation at all was rough enough.

"Naruto, tell Hinata what is going on. I think it is best that Hanabi finds out from her. Tell Hinata that if she has any questions to come straight to me, no one else. Don't even answer any of her questions Naruto, Understood?"

Naruto nodded and went back in the room. Sakura however couldn't go back in. She asked Tsunade to tell Lee she was going back on duty.

"Sakura, don't push yourself to hard. And take breaks if you need them."

She nodded and ran off down the hall. She wanted to get as far away from Sasuke's room as soon as humanly possible.

Back in the room, Naruto sat quietly next to Hinata. He didn't know exactly how to tell her. She knew that Sasuke hadn't loved Hanabi, but this was beyond that. Sasuke had no emotion for anyone. Hate or love he had neither. To fully contemplate this was impossibly. So how do you explain it to the one you love who you know has to tell someone she loves that her husband is dying because he can't feel love. This thought made Naruto head spin. Hinata looked over to see this odd sight so she giggled. He shook his head and smiled at her. He immediately looked down to the ground while rubbing his head after realizing this. He felt bad as he caught a glimpse of the back of Hanabi's head.

Tsunade motioned for Lee to go into the hall. They both left the room and neither returned.

Hanabi sat holding her husband's hand while they talked. The last few hours he had been awake they did nothing but talk. How can you not feel anything for someone you spent several months with? How could you not look forward to your children? Why did he not love Hanabi when they could spend all day talking about absolutely nothing? He had only been Hinata's guy for a week and even though the world around them crumble the ground they stood on wasn't even shaking. Then how… how was this even possible? Did he just keep up appearances for her? Why go through the trouble though?

"Naruto, wake up" Hinata whispered in his ear. He looked over at her and kissed her nose. He hoped she knew how much he cared for her. Maybe it was the time thing, maybe Hanabi and Sasuke had been together too long. He never wanted to end up like them. "Naruto, are you ok? You keep starring at that plant. Is it that interesting?" Hinata joked.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I've got a lot on my mind right now. Come on lets leave these two alone while he is still awake." They took each other's hand and walked out the door. They continued down the hall to the main exit where the waiting area was. He took Hinata to the back of the room and sat her down on one of the couches. Naruto took her hands in her lap, sighed and then started explaining all that was happening. It didn't sound right coming from him though. It made it even more real when he told Hinata.

Several minutes into the subject Naruto saw Hinata couldn't handle this. She would loose it if she had to tell Hanabi. Naruto gently kissed her, which made her start to cry.

"Hinata what's wrong?" She leaned her head against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and she cried for what seemed an eternity. She felt so much pain for her sister but facing her, telling her he was just going to die with what he thought was nothing, how do you tell someone that? Naruto kissed the top of her head and lightly guided her to a lying position. She cried till she fell asleep. He just watched her sleep. It was hard enough to tell her. He couldn't imagine telling Hanabi. Hinata was glad that she had a great support system around her, but this caused her even more anguish knowing Hanabi had no one to run to in times of need. "I'll be there for you." She whispered her sleep. Naruto gently laid her head on the couch and got up so she wouldn't be so smooched. He took the other couch in the room. He wasn't tired but merely watching Hinata sleep made him the happiest her ever was. He had done it many time before but always felt the same about it. "I wish I would have known sooner. Thanks for always being there for me Hinata." He smiled at her, knowing she couldn't see him made him a little depressed but in the end he knew he wanted to always be there for her too. He walked over to where her couch, kissed her cheek, and sat on the floor beside her. His arm on the edge of the couch, his hand dangled off, and he fell asleep.

The next morning Sakura found the two in this state and laughed. 'looks exact opposite of Sasuke's room' she thought. Sakura shook Hinata awake to see this funny site. They giggled and Hinata bent down to kiss him. He woke up startled, which caused the girls to giggle more. Naruto didn't look to amused however. He started to tickle Hinata. He got on the couch and sat over her. He bent down and gave her a kiss.

"You two are so cute," Sakura interrupted. Naruto rearranged himself beside Hinata and put his arm around her shoulder. She placed her head against his and they both smiled at her.

"Well, I saw you guys back here last night talking," this made their faces become serious, "and didn't see you leave so I thought I'd bring you guys some breakfast. Its just hospital food so don't get to work up though" She placed the food on a table near the couch and headed back to work. Naruto got up, grabbed the food on the table, and brought it over to Hinata. He opened it, it was bacon and pancakes. Four of each, but none of it looked very edible. He handed her the best looking piece of bacon. She nibbled on it as he poured some syrup on the pancakes. He made she was stuffed before he finished the rest of the food. She didn't eat much though, she was concerned about the news she had to tell Hanabi.

Hinata thought it might just be better if she just told her straightforward what was going on. So after breakfast she went to Sasuke's room. She knocked softly on the door.

"COME IN," she heard Hanabi say. Sasuke was fast asleep and Hanabi looked like that where she needed to be as well.

"Hanabi, how much sleep have you gotten in the last week?" Hinata asked as she slowly crossed the room to where she sat.

"Enough to keep a wife where she is supposed to be, by her husband's side."

"Hanabi has anyone told you what was really wrong with Sasuke?" Hanabi shook her head no. Hinata took her sister to the hall and told her everything Naruto had told her. Hanabi didn't look too surprised when she found out that he didn't love her. But the fact that he had nothing to live for made her crack. She knew though, that she still belonged to him. She turned pale white, got up, and slowly headed back to Sasuke's side.

"Hanabi, where are you going?" The pale white girl couldn't speak, she merely continued back into the room. She looked as if in a trance. Obedience, loyalty, respect, the three things she had grown up on. Everything she had shown every one of the men in her life but they never showed her. 'Why should this time be any different right' she told herself. 'Raise two kids on my own, sounds about right.' She sat down beside her husband, took his hand, and fell asleep as a tear slowly trickled down her face.


	8. Two sides to truth

Seven months later Hanabi was about to give birth. Lying in the room, she was in more pain then most women. She was about to give birth to twins, their father not there but on his deathbed because he had no emotions left. She felt she had the weight of the world to carry. One child was hard enough for her to handle, but two? She knew this was going to be a difficult life. Even more so because she was a Hyuuga going to give birth to next generation of Uchiha without knowing anything about them. Then, she thought about how she would have no support system, Sasuke was going to die and so would she if she told her father the truth. She was surprised he hadn't already found out.

Hinata stood beside her holding her hand. Hanabi knew that if she asked Hinata would help. But Hinata had her own life, and Hanabi didn't want to interfere with it by adding her troubles to Hinata's. For eight months Naruto and Hinata had been dating, and Hanabi had seen how Naruto had treated her. She knew Hinata was the lucky one. She was the smart one; she was the one their father should have been proud of from the beginning.

"AH!!" Another contraction had hit Hanabi.

"I see the head," Sakura told the sisters. Hanabi looked up at Hinata, thinking she should be the one to have her kids with her true love.

"I'm not ready!" Hanabi screamed.

"Well, ready or not here it comes." Hanabi pushed as hard as she could.

"It's a girl, and she has your eyes. But you still have one more" Sakura reminded Hanabi, just so she wouldn't be to relaxed.

"Here comes the last one, come on, one last push you can do it." Sakura encouraged her.

So Hanabi pushed with the little strength she had left, but passed out from lack of enough. Luckily it was as much as necessary to get the boy out.

When she woke up Sakura was standing over her bed "How are they?" Hanabi barely got out.

"Well, the girl is perfectly healthy and you can see her in a minute." Hanabi gave out sigh of relief.

"However, your little boy isn't doing so well. He is underweight and is very mal-nourished." Hanabi's expression went from relieved to concerned. Now the two boys in the family had fallen ill.

"May I see him?" Hanabi immediately asked Sakura.

"You may see him tomorrow, you are still rather weak at the moment." Just then, Hinata came into the room carrying her little niece in her arms. Hanabi gave a gentle smile at this warm sight. Hinata walked over and placed her in her mother's arms.

"Well, little one, I guess it'll just be us for a while, your father and brother aren't doing so good. But I am thankful for a healthy little girl." She told her new baby, and then kissed its nose.

Hinata stayed with her sister, and took care of the baby while her sister slept. Naruto was allowed to come in later that night to see Hinata. When he walked in the door, Hinata was holding the little girl in her arms, rocking it gently back and forth while singing it a sweet lullaby. She looked up as she heard the door squeak open to see a smiling Naruto at the door. He quietly shut the door and walked over to sit in the chair beside her.

"What is her name?"

"Emi"

"That's the perfect name for this adorable little one." Naruto made silly faces at the baby, which made the baby laugh until he accidentally made a scary one.

"WAH!!!" Emi started crying.

"Oh, no shh… Hinata make it stop before it wakes Hanabi" Hinata rocked it gently till it fell asleep again and then gave Naruto an 'I'm mad you woke her up but glad it didn't wake my sister face'. Naruto started to rub the back of his head.

Several hours later, visiting hours where over and Sakura came into the room,

"Naruto, you can stay in the lobby but not in here."

"But Sakura, my Hinata is here, I don't want to leave her" He snuggled close to her which made Emi cry.

"On second thought, maybe the lobby is a good idea after all, I'll see you in the morning, as soon as visiting hours start again," Naruto gave Hinata a kiss "Goodnight Hinata."

At midnight Naruto lay wide-awake on a couch in the lobby reading the same magazine for the thirtieth time that night, when Hinata popped her head into the room.

"Hey Naruto," He looked up from the magazine and ran over to hug her.

"I thought you were taking care of Emi."

"Well, babies have to sleep too, Naruto."

"Yeah, I guess so… I am glad you came down here with me."

"Naruto, I don't really feel like spending another night here, let's go to your house."

Naruto gave her a puzzling look, "Are you sure Hinata? You've spent every night here for eight months."

"Exactly my point, I need a bed, not a couch, my back is killing me."

"Well, that's fine with me, I'll be glad to sleep on the couch…"

"No," Hinata cut in. "Come on, we've been together for eight months, I trust you Naruto, you haven't tried anything on me yet. We both need a good nights sleep. So lets go home."

"Ok," Naruto wasn't too thrilled about her wanting to sleep in the same bed with him. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable but his hormones where on the fritz.

As they walked home, Hinata gazed up into the sky and thought about Hanabi. To raise a child by herself would be hard. On top of that, she had two sick boys to worry about.

"Naruto," Hinata stopped him.

He turned around and saw her concerned face. "What's wrong, Hinata?"

"Lets take Emi out tomorrow, so that Hanabi can have time with Sasuke and Hiroshi."

"Are you sure? Cause I was thinking we could…"

"I'm sure."

Naruto sighed, he wanted one on one time with Hinata, but he knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. "Okay, we can take her out if your sister and Sakura both agree to let us." Naruto prayed one of the two wouldn't allow her to leave. He took Hinata's hand and they started walking back to his house.

When they arrived, Hinata headed straight for the bed and plopped on it. She sat up and started taking off her shoes, but stopped when she saw Naruto digging through the closet for the extra blanket and pillow. She placed her shoes on the floor under a nightstand, got up, and grabbed onto Naruto's arm.

"Naruto, its okay, come on," She pulled him over to the bed. He sat on the edge next to her as she took off her jacket. She placed it on one of the posts of the bed and climbed over to the other side of the bed. Naruto started to take off his shoes and placed them next to hers. He took his jacket off, but just threw it on the floor, unlike Hinata. Then he started to take his pants off put immediately zipped them back up because he knew he couldn't trust himself even with them on.

He laid down and placed the covers over himself facing the opposite direction from Hinata. All of a sudden he felt something cold against his leg which made him jump.

"What's wrong," Hinata asked. He lifted the cover to find it was just Hinata's foot.

"Hinata, your feet are freezing, do you need more blankets?" Naruto asked her. She shook her head no.

"Are you sure? If my legs are warm I guess you could put your feet on them, just let me know next time."

"Ok," she said then placed her feet on his legs. He turned a little red and was glad Hinata couldn't see him like that. Curious though, about how cold she really was, he gently placed his hand on her arm which made her jump about fifty feet.

Holding her chest, she gave a sigh of relief. And after seeing Naruto's face from her freak out, she just had to giggle.

"Sorry, Hinata, I was just seeing how cold you were, and you're like an icicle. Are you sure you don't want me to give you some more blankets?"

"I'm sure I don't need anymore, I'm alright," She flipped over so she no longer faced Naruto "but if you're so worried about me you can always scoot closer to me." She started turning red. She couldn't believe she said that. But she was glad she did, over the last several months they had been together, they hardly had done the tiniest romantic thing for each other, being in the hospital that whole time made it difficult for them. Hinata was amazed they had stayed together during all this commotion.

Naruto stared at the back of Hinata's head for several minutes, contemplating weather or to wrap his arm around her or not. He inched his way over to her but hesitated on the last inch. Taking it upon herself to help him out, she moved over to the last little bit so she lay right against Naruto. They both turned red, but Hinata never opened her eyes. Naruto felt her cold body against his which sent a chill down his spine. He placed his arm around her waist, and she placed her hand upon his. They both smiled a little bit, turning even redder then they had been.

When Hinata had fallen asleep, Naruto got up and went out to his balcony. He stared up at the sky and wandered about his future. Hokage was always his dream, but anything beyond that… his future family, his friends, etc. he never thought about. Now it looked like his future wouldn't be complete without her. So he stayed up all night to figure out the perfect way to ask her to marry him. Once he realized it was so obvious, it was dawn. He smiled at this fact and headed back to bed before she woke up.

He crawled in next to her and wrapped his arm back around her waist. He smiled, slowly drifting off to sleep. When he woke up he smelt a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. He smiled, got up, stretched, and headed in that direction.

When he saw her he couldn't help but smile, which, for some odd reason, reminded him of the time right before the Chunnin exams, when they had talked at the training ground, where he had become a Gennin. She had given him the courage to fight Neji, and actually win.

He walked over to her, kissed her cheek, and said " Good morning, beautiful" which still made her blush. He then strolled over to the table where a bowl of fruit sat. He put his feet on the table, grabbed an apple and started munching on it while she continued to cook them breakfast.

"Naruto, I'm going to go the hospital to pick up Emi. Can you clean up a little while I'm gone? I'll only be gone for about an hour at most."

Naruto quickly swallowed his bite of apple, put his feet down and asked, "Why can't I go with you?"

She walked over with the pan and answered, "Because it would be nice if Emi came to a clean house, I don't want her to get sick like the rest of her poor family. Hanabi is having a hard enough time as it is."

"Ok, I'll do it for you," She placed some food on his plate and while she was leaning over him, he grabbed her arm and sat her in his lap. She blushed; he lightly kissed her and said, "Thanks for the breakfast."

She placed the empty pan on a hot pad as he fed her, and vice versa. "Thank you Naruto."

After breakfast, she left Naruto to clean up the dishes along with the rest of the house. Naruto was kinda frustrated that Hinata went by herself, but understood she wanted to help her sister out, without making it worse for Hanabi. So, he cleared the table and started the chores.

On the other side of town, Hinata had just arrived when Sakura ran up to her and asked "Can you take care of Emi? I'm afraid that Hiroshi has gotten worse and Hanabi has decided to spend all day in his intensive care room."

"Yeah, I'll take care of Emi" Hinata agreed, 'wasn't that lucky' she thought to herself with a slight smile.

Hinata followed Sakura to Emi's room. Sakura opened the door to find Hanabi feeding Emi. "Thank you for taking care of Emi for me. I need to go see how Hiroshi and Sasuke are. I haven't seen them in two days." So Hinata waited and talked with Hanabi till her daughter had finished eating.

Then Sakura checked out Emi for the day and handed her to Hinata. She took Emi and headed back to Naruto's house.

Hanabi on the other hand, asked if she could take Hiroshi to see his father for a few minutes.

"I guess that would be okay, just make sure you feed him every ten minutes" Hanabi bowed and headed off to see her boys.

She slightly smiled when she saw poor Hiroshi. He was so small, but so cute. She gently picked him up and rocked him. Then she headed down to Sasuke's room. She knocked to hear "Come in," She cracked the door open and smiled when she saw he was sitting up again. She opened the door and stepped inside.

Sasuke didn't look enthused to see either of them. She went down to his bed and handed him Hiroshi. Reluctantly, Sasuke took him, and when he saw his dark eyes, for the first time, Hanabi saw Sasuke smile.

"What's his name?" He asked her…

Hesitantly, she replied "Hiroshi,"

"So, why does he look smaller then he should, are all babies this big?"

"No, he is ill."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Hanabi stroked Hiroshi's cheek

"Well, is it bad?" Another odd reaction from Sasuke, maybe he cared more then he thought he would. He looked over at Hanabi, and all of a sudden it hit him. He DID care, and what's worse, is the way his brother had treated him all those years, he dealt out to her. He grabbed his chest; his emotions were flowing through him like crazy.

"Sasuke, what wrong?" Hanabi said as she grabbed their boy from Sasuke. She grabbed his hand and sent a chill down his spine which made the pain go away. He looked up at Hanabi.

After an awkward moment, Sasuke said, "Thank you, and I am sorry the pain I've caused you these last couple months. I guess hatred can run deeper then one thinks." Hanabi had this blank look on her face.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with my husband?" She said in a rather serious tone. But he just leaned over and lightly hugged her, so he wouldn't squish poor Hiroshi. Her eyes started tearing up and finally she burst out in a cry.

"I don't understand, I can't, I can't,"

"Shh… its ok, Look, I know it'll take me some time to fully get a grip on things, I shouldn't have dragged you into this mess in the first place." He paused and looked down at Hiroshi. "But now…" he continued "We have a more serious matter then me on our hands, our son is deathly ill. He might be the only chance we have to continue the Uchiha clan." Hanabi, still tearful, nodded. Sasuke wiped away a tear and realizes she was too young for this. He needed to be there for her more then he had ever thought. Looking down at their child, they prayed he would get better, Sasuke leaned toward Hanabi, kissed her forehead, then placed his arm on her shoulders.

When Hinata finally reached Naruto's house, she walked in and saw it cleaner then she expected. Naruto was sitting on the couch doodling something. When she walked through the door he quickly closed the book and sat on it.

"What was that?" She gave him an I'm curious look.

He rubbed the back of his head and said "Nothing, I was just drawing stupid little cartoons."

"Right, anyway, where would we like to take baby Emi today?" She asked in a cutesy baby speaking voice, at which Naruto laughed at. Hinata gave him a fierce glare, which quickly shut him up.

"Naruto, lets take Emi for a walk, maybe we can buy Hanabi a baby gift, like some cute clothes or a stroller or some diapers." Naruto tried to hold it in, but he couldn't he started laughing again.

"Sorry Hinata, I can't get over it. I promise, I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Ok, well, if you can't get over me talking… like this, cutie wittle baby, are you hungry? Then maybe I'll just go out by myself."

"No, Hinata, I'll try harder… honestly, I promise," He gave her little puppy dog eyes, which she fell for right away. His bright blue eyes melted her heart from the very beginning.

"Ok, let's go…"

"All right! I love you so much!" He placed his arm on her shoulders as they walked out the front door. Hinata just rolled her eyes at him and smiled. She had grown to tolerate his little outbursts. She understood he needed the attention every now and then.

They went many places that day, but the last place was the market to pick up something for dinner. While they were there Hinata's father passed by them. He had to do a double take, but when he saw Emi's eyes, he tapped Hinata on the shoulder. She turned around and turned pale white.

"Hinata, is this…" He stopped when he say her father.

"Whose child is this?"

Hinata and Naruto just looked at each other. Neither knew what to say. After about a moment of dead silence Hinata stated, " It ours." Both Naruto and her father's jaw dropped.

"But Hinata you…" She covered his mouth, grabbed his hand, and ran away.

They didn't stop till they got to the hospital, where she had to tell Hanabi what had just happened.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed. However, Sasuke looked confused.

"We have twins?" his blank look made Hanabi laugh.

"Hanabi, I didn't want you to get into huge trouble." She turned to Naruto, whose jaw had not closed since then.

"So you claim the child is yours? And I guess you told father Naruto was the dad."

Hinata nodded, "Well, ok… look I guess since your father already thinks its yours, you guys will have to keep it." Hinata, Naruto, and Hanabi all looked at Sasuke like he was crazy.

"What? Emi's not good enough for you?" Hanabi slapped him.

"Ow, Hanabi..." Hinata and Naruto looked at each other.

"Ok, what did you give him, Hanabi?" Naruto asked, to which Hinata lightly slapped him.

"No, seriously, think about Hanabi, that way we can take Hiroshi and live in a nice quiet village far from here. And Naruto looks like he adores her." Naruto stopped making faces at the baby and blushed.

After a while Hanabi agreed with Sasuke, if they told father the truth, the punishment would be harsher for Hanabi then Hinata. However, Hinata and Naruto were having their doubts. Naruto wanted to propose before they made a huge commitment.

"You're right, Sasuke, telling the truth would just bring up further suspicions. I think it best we take Emi. Right, Naruto?" Hinata tuned to him for an answer.

"Wait, Hinata, if your serious about this then…" Naruto took in a deep breath and let it out. Then he got down on one knee and asked, " Will you marry me?"


	9. Living for Truth

Anticipating her reaction, Naruto held out his arms as she fell into them. She had fainted. Naruto placed her on the bed next to Sasuke's and prayed she would wake soon.

A couple minutes later, word had spread through the hospital that Naruto had proposed. When the news hit Sakura, she immediately stopped what she was doing and went to Sasuke's room. She cracked open the door to see Hinata passed out on the bed.

"What happened here?" Sakura smiled at Naruto. He started to rub the back of his head as he looked at the floor with a slight grin.

"Hinata passed out after I asked her to marry me…"

"How long ago was that?" Sakura asked.

"A couple minutes ago…" Naruto ran over to Sakura, "How long till she wakes up?"

"I'm guessing any moment now." Sakura walked over to a nearby chair to wait to hear Hinata's answer.

Several additional minutes passed, when they heard the door fly open. Tsunade stood at the door and looked across the room to see Hinata in the bed passed out.

"I heard a rumor around town that you had proposed Naruto, I guess this just proves them. Did she answer before she passed out?"

"No, Granny Tsunade wake her up." Naruto got in her face. She flicked him back to his seat and declared "I can't do that Naruto, I'll sit here and wait with you as long as I can, but I don't have long."

So the five of them sat there awaiting Hinata's awakening. Naruto passed time by playing with Emi.

"So, what made you propose here? I mean, I know you guys spent eight months here, but there are more romantic places then this."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and Hanabi for conformation to be able to tell the whole story. They nodded and he started explaining everything to Sakura and Tsunade the whole story. After he had finished they were shocked. A lot had happened that they didn't even know about. To stay together through all of that was difficult, but they made it work. Both women admired Naruto and Hinata for it.

Then Hinata's eyes started to slowly open. She could hear Naruto's voice, which gave her comfort in knowing that she would see him soon. She slowly started to rise and put her hand on her head.

"What happened?" Hinata slowly spoke.

Naruto handed Emi to Sakura, ran over to Hinata and grab the hand not on her head.

"You passed out after I asked you to marry me." Naruto blurted out.

"Y-y-you mean you really d-did that?" She looked into his bright sparkling blue eyes. He had a huge smile across his face.

Naruto sat beside her on the bed. He took both her hands in his, looked her straight in the eyes and said, "My whole life, my dream was to become Hokage so people would respect me. If I would have known that there was a person who didn't care who or what I was, then I might have turned out a little better. But learning that you've looked up to me has changed my perspective. Over the last eight months I've learned so much more then I have in the twenty years I've been alive." As he spoke her face became redder and redder. Her eyes widened and she felt stronger then she ever had. "I know you are probably just a random spur of the moment thing because of Emi, but I just wanted you to know that the other night when you stayed with me, I planned the most amazing proposal ever. Too bad I didn't get to use it though…" He seemed a little disappointed at this point in the conversation. Hinata lifted his head so his eyes met hers. She gave him a soft smile and then snuggled close to Naruto's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

" Naruto, this is where I want to be for the rest of my life." She got up, looked deeply into his eyes and said, "Yes, I'll marry you." Just then baby Emi laughed in Sakura's arms. They looked over and started to giggle themselves. Hinata placed her head on Naruto's shoulder and flashed back to when all this was but a dream. Back to the academy, the chunin exams, the days he had left and the day he returned. They all seemed so long ago, 'time sure does fly.' Hinata thought to herself. Naruto Kissed her forehead, got up, took Emi from Sakura, walked back over to Hinata, placed Emi in her arms, sat down on the bed, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Tsunade then stood up and looked over to where Sasuke lay. "You've improved a lot over the last several days since your kids were born, just a couple more days and I can release you Sasuke." She then walked over to where Hinata and Naruto sat.

"So, not even married and you have a child. Just take good care of her, she looks more like you two anyway." She winked at them, then she walked out the door and got back to work.

Sakura walked over to where the newly engaged couple sat. "Congrats you two, I hope you guys are really happy together. As soon as you figure out the wedding plans let me know" she said waving them goodbye as, she too, went back to work.

Then they sat alone with the two babies, Hanabi and Sasuke. There was a dead silence between the two groups. Neither knew what to say to the either. Both just looked after their baby. Suddenly Hanabi got up, walked over and shut the door. She turned to Hinata and gave her a rather astonishing look, a look of jealousy and approval. Hinata knew what she meant. She handed Naruto Emi and walked over to Hanabi.

"Do you want to go talk in private?" Hinata asked her sister. Hanabi shook her head and they proceeded to another room. Leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone for the first time in a long time.

As excepted, the silence haunted the two. Holding Emi, Naruto gently rocked her as Hinata had done. Even though it wasn't theirs, she still had Hinata's eyes. That's what made him fall in love with Emi from the first day they had seen her, which was only three days ago.

Sasuke was holding Hiroshi. He still didn't know exactly what was wrong with him, but because he wasn't born with Byakugan he assumed one day he would possess Sharingan. His tiny hand reached up, Sasuke placed a finger down and Hiroshi placed half his hand around it. Sasuke smiled, lifted his tiny hand and kissed it. Neither talk to each other during the whole time the sisters where gone. They honestly had nothing to say to each other; they were now looking after their new families.

The girls headed to the lobby where Hinata and Naruto had spent many a night. They sat on the couch and Hinata started "So, what's bothering you so much Hanabi?"

"Well… it's just… I guess I should be happy for you, but all I can think about is what is going to happen to me now. Sasuke is getting better, but how do I know this change in him will last the rest of our lives? I guess, well, ok I'll be honest. I am a little jealous of you."

"Hanabi, you have always been our father's idle child. Stronger then me, he just put to much pressure on you. What you did wasn't the best thing, but it happened. I probably would have snapped too. But Sasuke didn't die, and I think that over time he will learn to love you. I can tell he really loves Hiroshi though. I don't think he'd abandon his son and he knows his son needs a good mom. And Honestly, I can't think of anyone more cut out for that then you." Hanabi looked at her sister with respect. She knew that she was just trying to make her feel better, but she knew the last few lines where true. Hanabi herself saw how much Sasuke cared for his son.

"You're right, but still… I wish I could go back."

"Hanabi, your son and daughter are here for a reason. What if one day Hiroshi saves an entire village one-day? If he hadn't been born, that village would have been destroyed. There are many things we wish we could change, but with time things you never thought could happen, happen right before your eyes. When you look back, you'll be proud that you went through these struggles to get to that point…"

"You're probably right, I'm gunna go back to the room now. Thanks for your help." Hanabi got up and left. However, Hinata just sat there. She didn't really feel like her sister was going to get better any time soon, but over time she would understand what Hinata had told her.

Naruto brought Emi down to Hinata a couple minutes later. "So, this is the first time we've been alone since we got engaged. Are you still sure you want to marry me?"

She started to blush a little, "I'm sure, but how were you going to purpose to me if this never happened?"

Naruto thought about weather or not to tell her. "Naw, I think I can still use that on an anniversary or something."

Kind of disappointed to hear that, Hinata accepted it. She placed her head on Naruto's shoulder. Just then Tsunade entered the room, this shocked both of them. In her hand was a baby carrier."Ever since I heard you two had a bundle of joy to look after the thought of not getting you a gift had interfered with my work. So, I thought this might come in handy, especially when Naruto looks after Emi." She handed them the gift and headed out the Hospital doors toward her house.

Naruto started to laugh when she left, "Everything interferes with granny Tsunade's work." Naruto sat back down so Hinata could place Emi in the carrier. Then Hinata placed her head back on Naruto's shoulders and was drifting in and of sleep.

"I'm ready to go home, are you?" Naruto asked Hinata. She shook her head on his shoulder. They both got up; Hinata grabbed the carrier and they started to head off.

"Oh, shoot!' Hinata hit her forehead.

"What?"

"Where is Emi going to sleep tonight, we don't have a crib and the stores are all closed."

Just then Sakura was passing by with Lee; they were going to go out for dinner since her shift was over at the hospital.

"You guys are in luck, we just had five new extra cribs that we have no space for delivered to the hospital today. I guess this can be my gift for your new baby." She winked at them and was off to get one of the new cribs. Lee walked into the room to wait till Sakura returned.

"So, you two have been busy, huh?" Lee nudged Naruto's arm and winked at him. Naruto and Hinata just stared at him for not knowing what was going on. They thought on the last fifteen times him and Sakura were "just hanging out" she would have told him.

"Well, uh… I guess..." Naruto didn't know what to tell Lee. He just turned redder with ever stutter that came out of his mouth. Finally Sakura had arrived back with the crib.

"Sorry I took so long, here you are." She handed them the crib, then she turned to Lee "ready to go?" He nodded and offered her his arm. She accepted it and out of the hospital they went, arm in arm. This sight made Hinata and Naruto giggle a bit. Then to mock him, Naruto placed the crib under one of his arms then offered Hinata the other. She placed the carry handle over the opposite arm and took his arm in her free one. Then he walked of the hospital doing his best "Lee Walk" possible with a crib under his arm.

When they arrived home, Naruto set up the crib while Hinata looked after Emi. Emi seemed to be a very quite and good little girl. She had only cried twice that day. Having not only Hinata's eyes, but gaining her personality as well. She had fallen asleep while Hinata rocked her and sang her a lullaby.

When the crib was finally finished, after many, many technical difficulties, they placed Emi in her crib. Then Naruto took off his shoes and placed them under the nightstand next to Hinata's. However, Hinata had decided to take a shower which made Naruto uncomfortable knowing she was naked in the next room.

After her shower, Hinata had nothing to wear, so she wrapped a towel around herself and cracked the bathroom door open.

"Naruto, may I borrow a shirt to sleep in?" Hinata asked in a very timid voice. Naruto got up out of bed and searched around for the biggest shirt he could find. He finally found one that thought would be the perfect size of Hinata. But when he handed her the shirt, he saw more Hinata then he had ever seen. He turned the reddest he had ever been in his whole life and quickly turned in the opposite direction. She took it and shut the door.

When she came out however, the shirt was like a mini dress. It barely covered enough to be proper. Naruto liked the way she looked in it though.

"Your turn Naruto…" But he couldn't stop looking at her. She finally got in his face and said, "If you don't want to sleep with me then don't take a shower, go sleep on the couch." That snapped him into reality. He ran as fast he could to the bathroom. She giggled and headed to the kitchen to make Emi one last bottle before bed.

Once she had finished feeding Emi, Hinata cleaned up a little and then had a little snack while Naruto got ready for bed. Apparently he needed the whole room to get dressed, but she didn't mind.

"Ok, Hinata, you can come back in now." Naruto called. Hinata stepped back into the room to see Naruto lying on the bed facing her. That kinda creeped her out a little but she ignored it and got in on the other side. Naruto snuggled close to her and fell asleep. She couldn't sleep much that night however. Although she was extremely tired, she was extremely nervous as well. Her life long dream was going to be realized. She turned over to face Naruto. Where these last eight months really real? Where they really going to be married? She couldn't process the probability of this actually happening. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto waist. Then she softly whispered in his ear "Sleep tight my little prince. For tomorrow is another day"


	10. Tomorrow is My Present

The next day, Naruto and Hinata went to the hospital with Emi. She only cried once at 2:23 am and was silent the rest of the night. As soon as they arrived Hanabi had this enormous smile on her face. She ran over to Hinata, hugged her, grabbed her hand and hauled her out of the room. Hanabi took her sister down to the lobby and told her the fantastic news.

"Sasuke might be released tomorrow! They say that he improved only after the last week, but the condition has gone done to almost non-existent. He has to stay over night for observation, but if he is still well tomorrow we can finally leave the hospital." A giant smile formed across her face.

"Oh, Hanabi, that's great. But what are you guys going to do after that? Are you going to stay here in town or head off immediately after he is released?"

"I'm not sure… I'll check, but we will probably just leave, I was lucky enough to not be caught by father hiding for eight months here in the hospital. And the cover you and Naruto gave us at the market a couple days ago. I'm so grateful for you Hinata. If you weren't around I'd be a dead woman. Thank you" Hanabi wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Well, I try. I don't want you to get hurt; after all I'm your big sister and I want to make sure that good things can come in life, even if you mess up in one area. I am glad you found happiness Hanabi." They then headed back to the room where they found Naruto playing with Hiroshi. Hanabi took Hiroshi from Naruto, he gave her a frown, however she just smiled at him and walked back over to Sasuke's bed. Hinata went over to Naruto's side and handed him Emi. His expression quickly changed, he leaned over and kissed Hinata on the cheek. He looked down to see she was sleeping, which was the reason for the new look on his face. He just wasn't having luck with babies today.

When Emi woke up this morning, he told Hinata he could handle it. He couldn't, Emi just kept crying, no matter what Naruto did. He changed her diaper, feed her, he even sang to her. It just wasn't meant to be. But as soon as he handed her over to Hinata, she fell asleep. 'That's just my luck' Naruto thought. He got back into bed and snuggled close to Hinata. However his frown never left his face, even while he was sleeping.

When Hinata woke up, she turned over and looked at Naruto. She giggled when she saw his frowning face. He woke up to this sight, which made him a little frustrated.

"Are you laughing at me?" He joked

Still giggling she stated, "Me, laugh at you? Never!"

"Yeah, well, just for that I'm gunna have to tickle you"

"Please don't Naruto," He started toward. She got off the bed and grabbed Emi.

"Now you can't, or you'll make Emi cry" She happily proclaimed. He rubbed the back of his head.

"You're right, I'm going to go get breakfast." Naruto headed to the kitchen. She came out holding Emi. She got in front of him stuck her arm out and said "I'm making breakfast today. I'll stick Emi in her carrier."

"I can do that Hinata," Doubtful, she handed Emi over and luckily she didn't cry.

"See, I don't make her cry, I just can't make her stop." He smiled at Hinata. Instead of putting her in her carrier, he just rocked her back and forth. Once she was asleep, he just looked at her. She looked so peaceful, so serene, and so elegant. He had only had this responsibly shoved on him a few days ago, but every day his love grew for Emi. If he had this much love for a kid that wasn't even his… he looked over at Hinata. He really wanted one of his own, but in order to that, they would need to set a date. He was just so eager to get it over with. He made up his mind. he would ask her to marry him tomorrow.

Hinata brought the pan over to the table. She had learned that she should have people serve themselves. She looked over at Naruto who looked like he had a lot on his mind, but what? This mess was almost over, maybe he didn't know.

"So Hanabi told me that Sasuke might be released tomorrow."

Naruto looked up at her in shock. That might ruin his plan for tomorrow, but he wasn't going to give up. He started to turn red which confused Hinata.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Are you sick, because you shouldn't be embarrassed or nervous around me, we're engaged." She tilted her head and smiled.

He started to play with his food on his plate, still red faced. "I… I'm just… thinking about tomorrow too."

"Why are you thinking about tomorrow?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask if…" Just then Emi started to cry.

"Hold that thought," Hinata ran over to Emi and fed her, then rocked her back to sleep. She headed back to the table, but was stopped when Naruto got up, took her hand, and rushed her out the door.

'This is it, this is how I can use my engagement idea' he thought.

"Naruto, we can't leave Emi by herself…"

"Don't worry, I've got it covered."

Back at Naruto's house Shikamaru and Ino enter.

"Why did we agree to this again, babies are so troublesome." Shikamaru stated.

"Because, Naruto needs to ask Hinata something romantic, and I can't stop true love, now help me find where Hinata left her."

'Being in love is too troublesome,' Shikamaru thought as he looked all over Naruto's apartment for Emi.

"Found her," Ino called out, "she is so adorable, she looks exactly like Hinata," Shikamaru came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well, she should since she is theirs, right?" Shikamaru pointed out.

"True, hopefully ours is as cute as this little one." She spoke in the most annoying voice, but somehow it was cute annoying.

Shikamaru bent down to Ino's stomach and asked the baby "Please, don't be as troublesome as your mom." She lightly smacked the top of his head. "See how troublesome she can be." He got up while rubbing the spot Ino hit. He wrapped his arm back around her waist and smiled at her.

"You might be troublesome, but I still love you." He gave her a small kiss.

On the outskirts of town, in a dark little cave, two figures (one of which, had their hands over their eyes) slowly entered a lighted area. It had a huge waterfall and fireflies buzzing around a glowing blue arena. At the edge of the pool was a little bench Naruto had brought from the town, the night they got caught by Hinata's father was the night he was going to propose, and so he set everything up, but never got the chance to tear everything down. For this, he was thankful because now he had the chance for this.

"Ok, open them." She lifted her hand off her eyes to find this sight before her. Her heart pounded at this gorgeous sight. Naruto walked her over to the little bench.

"Naruto, this place is so beautiful, how did you find it?"

"When I was little, I used to come here to think, I never knew why people hated me so much. When I found that I came here to think about what I should do about it. After that, I learned that it was my father that put it there, I ran here. This has been my spot ever since I can remember." He looked up at the waterfall.

"Plus, sometimes, me, Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba would come here when we skipped school and use the waterfall as a waterslide." She giggled.

"But I didn't bring you here to tell you that, I brought you here to ask, well…" He started to rub the back of his head.

'How am I going to ask her? I don't want to sound pushy'

"What is it? Are you ok Naruto?"

"Yeah, well, with your sister leaving tomorrow and everything, wouldn't you like for her to attend your wedding?"

"Yeah, but she might not leave tomorrow, so she might be able to go."

"Yeah, but as soon as… never mind that, Look, ever since we got Emi I've been doing a lot of thinking. And I think that since we have new responsibilities in our life… that maybe getting married sooner would be better." He stared at the ground as he spoke those last few words. He didn't want to see Hinata's expression, weather good or bad.

"You are probably right, but how soon do you think, a month? A week? A day?" He looked up at her when she said 'a day'. She looked at him like he was crazy. "Y-y-you want t-to m-marry me t-tomorrow?" Her heart started pounding passionately.

"We don't have to, I don't want to rush you, it was just a thought. Just in case your sister isn't here." He felt bad for lying to Hinata, but to tell her the truth wouldn't help the situation.

"I-I guess I can go talk to Hanabi," Naruto cut her off.

"Look. This has nothing to do with anyone else. Just us, I don't want your decision to be based on someone else's thoughts." He pushed her hair back behind her ear. She grabbed his hand, as she had down many times before, but this time, it was a lighter almost reluctant, grip around his hand. He looked at her but she turned away.

'What should I do? If we get married tomorrow, that, that will be too soon… but then again having Emi around, I want a child of my own, and a playmate around Emi's age might be nice, but I still have time.' She looked back over at Naruto, who now had a concerned look on his face.

'Maybe this was a bad idea, I messed up, what if she doesn't want to marry me now because I am too pushy? But to not get married soon would drive me up a wall. I'm going to lose it soon,'

"Naruto…" He turned around and saw her, fireflies dancing in the background as the blue light descended upon them made her glow and look even more dazzling.

She tilted her head and smiled "Its alright, I agree… tomorrow is good." Her voice didn't sound 100 sure, but then again, neither was he. They had been together for eight months, her father thinks they already have a child, and they were living together.

"We basically already are, right?" She told him. He gave her an enormous hug. Then grabbed her hand and took her over to the pool. They started playing around, then making out, but Naruto got in a hurry and started to lift up her shirt. She slapped him and said "Not till tomorrow." He frowned then just shrugged it off.

"Anyway, I'm going to go get ready for tomorrow, and I'm not staying with you tonight Naruto, I think I'll ask Sakura if I can stay over there. Bye" She waved and ran off.

She ran to the hospital, grabbed Hanabi and Sakura and told them she was getting married tomorrow.

"TOMORROW?" Sakura screamed.

"Sh, yes I am getting married tomorrow, and since it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, and since my father has shunned me, I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight Sakura."

"Of course you can, we'll have a bachelorete party." Hinata didn't look very amused by this, but agreed to it anyway.

"Hanabi, will you be my maid of honor?" She looked shocked,

"I would love to, but are you sure you wouldn't want Sakura to be? She is a better friend then I am a sister."

"Well, it's my choice, and I chose you Hanabi." She smiled at her sister, who returned the gesture.

"Of course, Sakura can be a brides maid too, along with Ino and Ten Ten."

"Well, I'm not sure if Ino wants to walked down the aisle being pregnant and all. But I'll go ask her and the others if they are interested in the party and you can ask her about it then." And with that Sakura was off.

"Well, I'm going to go to, I'm going to go look for a dress, and talk to Kurenai about using her child as part of the wedding. You want to come with me and get out for a while or just hang around her till the party?"

"I'll come with you, I've been here long enough, I'll be right there, I'm just going to tell Sasuke where I'm going. Be right back."

Hinata sat in the lobby for just a couple minutes, when her sister came back and they headed off to look for the perfect dress. They went downtown to the wedding store, which was having a going out of business sale.

"Wow, I wonder why its going out of business, its only been here a year. Well, that'll save me some of my mission money." She walked in and started to browse through the wedding dresses but nothing really caught her eye.

She continued through the store, when in the back corner she saw the perfect dress on a manikin. It was a white strapless dress that flowed perfectly all the way to the ground. It had a slight train, and beaded sparkling off white flowers that started at the top right and wrapped around the entire dress. She ran to Hanabi, grabbed her, and pulled her over to the dress.

"Oh my! You weren't kidding, Hinata this dress was made for you, so elegant and reserved, yet still just unbelievable. You HAVE to get it." Hanabi told her sister, slightly tugging on her shirt.

"Ok, I'll see if they have one in my size." She walked over to the counter and asked the salesperson if they had any more of those dresses.

"Sorry kid, that's our last one, but if you want to try it on, I'll be happy to get it for you."

"If its not to much trouble."

"Hey, that's why I'm here, right." He smiled at her slightly and she smiled back.

Then went over to the manikin the dress was on. He took it off and handed it over to Hinata, who gladly took it from him. She went into the dressing and moments later came out looking an angel.

"H-H-Hinata, you look… amazing!" She started to blush, but wait, that wasn't her sister voice. Both Hanabi and Hinata turned their attention toward the door. There stood a jaw dropped Kiba.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked him.

"Well, word around town is that there is a wedding tomorrow. So can I come or what?"

"Oh, yeah… sorry, this is all so sudden, I have no time for anything."

"Well, why did you agree to it then, if you're not ready, I'm sure Naruto would understand." Kiba questioned Hinata.

"I don't think so, plus it's not fair to make him wait any longer. No, tomorrow it is!"

"Well, I'll help out if you need anything." Kiba suggested.

"Really, that would be great, can you make sure Naruto gets his tux, knowing him he'll forget and end up getting married in that orange jumpsuit off his. Just make sure he is ready for tomorrow. That would be a load off my mind."

"Ok, I'll make sure he gets what needs to be done accomplished." With that Kiba was off to find Naruto.

When Kiba finally found Naruto, he was back at the spot where they had skipped school so many times, just sitting on the bench facing directly toward the waterfall.

"This place brings back memories."

"Kiba, " Naruto turned around, and Kiba joined him on the bench.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow?" Kiba asked him

"I guess so, I kinda feel guilty about rushing it and everything, but…" Naruto looked down at the ground directly below him.

"Look, I would have probably asked her to do the same thing. Don't feel too bad, and don't worry, she is ready for you. She spent her whole life waiting for you, she was probably ready to ask to set a date soon anyway. " Kiba patted Naruto on the back. Naruto, however, didn't even look up, or blink for that matter.

" Your so lucky, Naruto. Even though a year ago you would have never seen any of this coming, and I thought I'd have my chance, its amazing what can happen in one night isn't it? In one night you realized Hinata was more then the girl from the academy, the one you saw that day on your way to the chunnin exams, had grown up even more, and had learned how to become something more then she was back then, if that was even possible. I saw her change and develop all for your sake. So that one day you would see that she was worth something. She took your ninja path, and made her own. Well, I guess I always knew that you'd wake up one day, but prayed I'd not be around to see that day. I always thought that you and Sakura would end up together. But time sure does change us all. Now, you and Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino, Neji and TenTen, even Sakura and Lee, you all have that special someone in your lives, Hold on to that. Don't feel guilty because you think you are forcing her to marry you. She has wanted this her whole life. I hope though… that you are ready too." Kiba got up and walked half way between the bench and the cave exit.

"Like I said before, You'd better not hurt her Naruto!" He continued out of the cave, back turned and yelled out

"Oh yeah, don't forget to get a tux, Hinata will kill you if you get married in that orange jumpsuit." Naruto chuckled at that thought. Getting married in his orange jumpsuit. That would be fun, but he couldn't ruin it for her. So he got up and headed into the dark cave before him.

'Tomorrow,' he thought 'my future will be my present.'


	11. Preparation and Party

Going home that night wasn't the first thing on Naruto's to do list. Without Hinata there, it would be one lonely place, and he was pretty sure that she had picked up Emi.

He went to the bridal shop, where he too smiled at the prices, to pick up his black tux.

'Now what?' Naruto thought as he stood in the middle of town. Just then his stomach started to rumble. 'Dinner.'

He started to head to Ichiraku, tux flung over his right shoulder. He was about half way there when he came across Neji. The first thing that popped into his mind was to run. He was sure Hinata's father had told Neji about the market incident.

Naruto started to when Neji grabbed his left shoulder. This made Naruto jump.

'I'm gunna die the night before my wedding.' A look of terror crossed his face. Naruto slowly turned his head toward Neji, regretting taking this route. When his eyes matched Neji's, he wore no murderous intent, nor was he smiling. He just wore the annoyed face he always did.

"May I join you?" Neji asked, assuming since Naruto was headed in the general direction of his favorite bar. From what Naruto could tell Neji wouldn't take no for an answer. So Naruto agreed and they were off to Ichiraku.

Neither talked on the walk over. Naruto was just curious as to why Neji wanted to accompany him. Thoughts consumed his mind, 'is this my last meal? What does he want? Did Hinata's father tell him? Could he possibly know about Hanabi and Sasuke? Does he know about tomorrow?' Naruto looked at the tux he had carried this whole time, 'Why hasn't he asked me about you? Why am I talking to a tux?'

"Hey, wake up, we're here," They went inside to find Iruka sitting at one of the barstools.

Iruka turned around and smiled at Naruto. "I heard there is going to be a wedding tomorrow."

Neji gave Naruto a slight smile of confusion then acknowledged the fact that he knew; "I heard that too. Tenten told me and since gossip is common among girls, I had to confirm the rumor myself." He casually walked over and sat on the barstool on Iruka's left. Naruto followed suit and took the barstool to his right.

"So Iruka, where did you hear this information from?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kakashi told me,"

"And he was told by…" Naruto motioned for him to continue.

"I'll give you one guess."

Across town Sakura was rounding up anyone and everyone that she found on her search for the two other girls in town. For now though, her main focus was to find Ino.

"I've searched everywhere, where could she possibly be?" Sakura thought as she continued her investigation.

Back at Naruto's house, Five hours had passed since they had agreed to baby sit little Emi. She had started to cry about an hour ago and just wouldn't seem to shut up.

"How are we supposed to raise a child if we can't even make this troublesome one stop crying?" Shikamaru asked his wife as she paced back and forth in front of him.

"We must have missed something. We fed her, changed her diaper, played with her, she has her pacifier, what else could she possible need?" Ino asked her husband while she went to sit next to him on the couch. She sat there and contemplated this for a while.

"OH! Maybe she needs to be burped again," She observed as if it were so obvious. She gently placed Emi on her should and lightly tapped her on the back. Emi let out a small burp and returned to her normally whiney mood.

"Well, that didn't work…" Shikamaru obnoxiously pointed out.

"I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas, Mr. Know- it-all." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"When was the last time she slept?" He smiled at her. She looked as if a light bulb just came on in her head, she went to the bedroom and placed Emi in her crib. Then she returned to the living room in dead silence.

"Ok fine, you win happy?" She slowly settled in next to Shikamaru. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled "Very" then gave her a small kiss. She placed her head on his shoulders, and snuggled closer to him. He put his head back on the couch, which eventually made him fall asleep. She smiled and picked up a book that was lying on the coffee table in front of where they sat.

Sakura thought that perhaps Naruto might have returned home by now. He might know where Ino was, or at least ask him the last time he saw Shikamaru with her. They had been inseparable for the last couple months. Shikamaru was eager to become a father and with Ino being in the last couple months of her pregnancy, he didn't want to miss a second.

Stopping at the front door, Sakura burst through it. She was so excited, she wanted in and out as quickly as possible. When it flung open however, a surprisingly shocked looked crossed her face. There sat Shikamaru and Ino, his arm around her shoulders and her head against his. Shikamaru was fast asleep as Ino held a sleeping Emi in her arms and hummed.

However, once she heard the door fly open, Ino's eye sight averted from Emi to the thunderous clambering her best friend and rival made as she kicked the door open and stood before her with the silliest expression.

"There you are Pig!" Sakura pointed to her. Thinking she had done something wrong Ino's face grew a look of terror.

"What do you want Billboard brow?" She got up to a fighter's stance.

"The couple whose child you're holding are getting married tomorrow!" Sakura exclaimed.

Her best friend's eyes widened while a huge smiled formed, she got in Sakura's face and asked, "Where is Hinata now? I'm sure she'd love to see this little one" Ino looked down at Emi, Then back up at Sakura, a devious air about her. "And while we delivery this little bundle of joy," She used the cutesy baby voice. " We nail her with questions."

She concluded.

Sakura pondered this a while, then replied "Sounds like a plan to me. But before we do, I told Hinata I would throw her a bachelorette party." Sakura remarked with her eyes closed and pointed her finger in the air. Then opened one eye conspicuously and continued "and was wondering if you wanted to help?" Already knowing the answer to the question she presented to her friend she took Emi from her as Ino shouted, "Alright tonight is gunna rock!" She proceeded to dance around the room and make tons of noise by humming and talking aloud. This woke her husband up.

"Troublesome women what's with all the noise?" he yawned out while stretching.

"You can leave now, we are going to take Emi to Hinata," Ino told her husband as Sakura placed Emi in her carrier.

"I am to lazy to move, I'm sure Naruto won't mind if I stay here till he gets back" Shikamaru yawned again and laid his head back down. The girls rushed out of the house to start their search for party and ideas and décor.

All he wanted to do now was go home. He didn't want to be pegged with and more frivolous questions. Neji and Iruka were getting on his last nerve. Finally, he had finished his ramen and kindly addressed them. "I'm sorry I have to cut this party short, but I should be getting ready for tomorrow." He waved them goodbye and scurried home.

However, when he got there, boy was he surprised. He opened the door and there stood Neji, a tux flung over his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be in such a hurry that you forget to pick up your things." Neji stated as he handed Naruto the tux. The Neji turned to reveal the rest of the Konoha boys.

"Guys, what are you all doing in my house? Maybe I should have locked my door before I left." He rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, we heard it through the grapevine that you were getting married tomorrow" Lee gave him the nice guy pose.

'Wonder who told you, big mouth Sakura' Naruto thought with a depressed look on his face.

"Yeah, but I bumped into Hinata at the bridal shop in her wedding dress wait till you see her in it." Kiba nudged him.

"No fair, but how did you know where she was?" A look of curiosity on his face as he asked Kiba the question, knowing full well he still liked her.

"Well, I um… you see…" Kiba started to turn red. He stuck is hands in his pockets looked at the ground then cleared his throat and continued, "Well, I figured since your wedding is tomorrow she wasn't going to get married in one of the dresses she already owns, which is to say, she doesn't own any really." He scratched his face as he spoke.

"Tenten also told me they were having a party for Hinata, she bumped into Sakura and Ino with a bunch a decorations and asked them what they were for. I figured since all the girls in town will be over there we might as well be here."

"Yeah, guys night, and seeing how its Naruto's last night as a single man." Konohamaru popped out from behind the couch. Knowing the hands signs he started to make full well, Shikamaru grabbed his them to stop him.

"Don't you think you are getting too old to do those stupid perverted jutsus?" He turned his head toward Konohamaru.

"Oh, come on, isn't that what your supposed to do at these things?" He asked Shikamaru. The older boys all rolled their eyes. Most had a girlfriend or wife and knew if one caught them, word would spread and they wouldn't live to see the light of day ever again.

The boys didn't have much to do, so Naruto suggested they leave the house. There wouldn't be any girls in town tonight and they could rule it for a night, and seeing as how it was his last free night the first place they filled was Ichiraku, who says you can't have ramen more then once a day?

While the boys roamed the town that night, doing who knows what, the girls sat around and gossiped. Two had babies and one was pregnant. They couldn't really blast music, and since Ino had already broken her dance limit at Naruto's house earlier that day sitting around a coffee table full of snacks and chitchatting was just as good.

"So you finally got your wish Hinata, no offense or anything, its just I didn't think you would." Ino snobbishly stated. To which, Sakura backhanded her.

"Ow, Billboard brow I thought you'd be the one with him."

Sakura glared at her rival. "Why is everyone telling me that recently?" She pondered, annoyed people actually thought the two of them belong together.

"Umm… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break you two up" Hinata blushed as she spoke to what looked like the floor.

"No, Hinata, you didn't break them up, if anyone broke anyone its Hanabi" Ino continued her snob act.

"Ino, shut up! That was way out of line." Sakura really got her good this time, but not hard enough to hurt the baby she carried. After all it wasn't the kid's fault its mother was so stuck up.

"And while we talk about odd couples, why not talk about the father of your child shall we?" Sakura evilly glared at Ino. She started to blush and turned away from Sakura.

"Yeah, well, you all know my story, why go over it again?" She quickly tried to change the subject.

"But, I am glad your wish came true Hinata, you and Naruto look way cute then Billboard brow with anyone" Ino winked at her.

"Speaking of anyone, Sakura what's with you and Lee?" Tenten finally spoke up.

"He babbles a lot about your "hang out times" while we train."

Sakura's back quickly straightened up. She started to blush and rub the back of her head.

"Well, I guess we are just good friends at the moment," She slowly looked down into the drink she held. Her reflection showed her she wanted more, but her conscious for some reason wouldn't allow it. She tipped her drink back so she no longer saw her pitiful expression.

"But, I guess since you're they only one not drilled tonight we need to pry into yours and Neji's love life as well? We all know you have been dating for a while now, so…?" Sakura motioned for her to finish the sentence.

"So, I don't know were we are at this point, I really like him but you all know how guys are, and Hinata should know how hard Neji is to read. Well, anyway, from my viewpoint, I think he should ask me to marry him. But then again, that's his decision. So there you have it. I told you the truth, the first one tonight to finish their relationship status." Sakura and Ino blushed as they looked the floor.

Tenten looked over at the two sisters. "So you two really haven't had a chance to say anything tonight. Hinata are you nervous about tomorrow?" Sakura and Ino's perverted little light bulbs turned on and they gave Hinata very scary smiles. Once she realized why they were, she turned bright red.

"Oh no!" She thought. How could she maintain consciousness during that? The more she thought about it the redder she got. The other girls watched in amazement as Hinata thought about this. Hanabi put her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata slowly turned her head toward her sister, and then Hiroshi started to cry. This made Hinata realize that Hanabi had already done it and this made her even redder, if that was even possible.

"Hinata, calm down, geeze, you should go look in a mirror." Ino laughed teary eyed.

"I-I-I-I'm I-I can't do it, I'm going to pass out tomorrow." The girls now all got quiet and serious. They knew she probably couldn't. But none of them could do anything for her.

"Hinata," Hanabi pulled Hinata's shoulder toward her. Hinata looked at her still, still red in the face.

Then another light bulb popped into Ino's head, "Wait, never mind, Hinata why are you so red it can't be because of your wedding night, you have Emi."

Ino was apparently the only one who hadn't figured it out or hadn't found out yet. They all gave a look of confusion.

"Ino, are you serious?" Hanabi spoke up. The other girls looked at her, why was she the only one to speak up.

"Hinata is still a virgin, Emi is Hiroshi's twin." She continued.

Ino's face turned red from embarrassment. And Hinata's too, for her sister just blurting it out like that. She started to push her fingers together like she used to a long time ago and looked away from the others.

"Hinata, you shouldn't feel bad, look, I'm nervous about it too. I am still a virgin, but I know one day you'll get over your fears. Plus I'm pretty sure once you two are alone things will just flow right along, no problem." Sakura attempted to encourage her. However, Hinata's face was still red and she still pushed her fingers together.

"Some bachlorette party this turned out to be" Ino slurped down another soda.

"Ok, since you are so experienced in that area you tell us, you owe us at least that much." Sakura determinably looked at Ino for support.

"Alright," She rolled her eyes and told her story. This only made the situation worse, the more details she described the more concerned Hinata grew. To make matters worse, since the boys had nothing else to do, they decided to spy on the girls. Once the guys heard the girls were talking about their first time they started laughing outside the window.

Tenten put her finger to her lips and motioned the girls to follow them. Ino, Sakura and Hanabi followed her, Hinata was still too dazed to move from her spot. Seeing as how the guys could still see Hinata they assumed the other girls were with her.

"Ahem" Sakura coughed while tapping her foot with her arms crossed. All the boy's spines had a chill sent down them and a cold sweat formed on their faces. The girls grabbed Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Lee. Shino and Konohamaru managed to escape their grasps. They were thrown inside the house, and coincidentally Naruto's head managed to land right in Hinata's lap. He looked up and smiled at her "Hi, Hinata" Her face turned beat red. She screamed, threw him off her lap and ran to the bedroom that Sakura had given her for the night.

Naruto got up and started to rub his head. "What's wrong with her?" He looked over to Ino and Shikamaru. "You two are the ones who should be embarrassed, Ino talking about your love life like that and all." Neither seemed to care though.

"Hmph" Naruto crossed his arms and sat on the floor.

"Aren't you going to go see what's wrong with her?" Kiba questioned him.

"Uh, I'm not sure it's a good idea for anyone to ask her that." Sakura fake smiled.

All the couples sat together in the room while Kiba and Naruto sat there glaring at each other. Neither wanted to bug Hinata if she was that upset but at the same time, both wanted to be the first to comfort her if it was serious.

The girls all got up after about an hour and went to Hinata's room. Naruto and Kiba were both on their tails.

Naruto glared at Kiba, "Why are you even here? You're the only one without a girl, at least the other guys have a valid excuse. What's yours?"

Kiba snarled at him, "Look, I understand Hinata belongs to you but we are still friends, and don't you forget it. Plus, if you're such a great guy why did she throw you half way across the room earlier?"

The girls in front of them started to giggle. They stopped glaring at each other and looked dazed at the girl's backs.

"Hey, why are you guys laughing at us?" They stopped at Hinata's door, turned around and the four girls crossed their arms at the two boys.

"Look, this as far as EITHER of you go till Hinata says either wise, got it?" They glared at Naruto and Kiba. They nodded and Hanabi knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Hinata cried through the door.

"Hanabi, may I come in? The other girls are here as well as Naruto and Kiba." She replied to her sister's call.

"All may enter, except Naruto," Kiba turned around and flashed a huge smile at Naruto, not knowing what he was about to get himself into. They open the door and all of them entered, Naruto waved at her from the door, but her face turned red and she buried her head in her pillow.

He slowly lowered his head down and continued to the room with the other guys. They were bugging Shikamaru on how well they had timed their snooping. Right when Ino was talking about their first time. Annoyed by their continuation of this story, he placed his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

"Naruto, where is Kiba?" Lee asked the lonely orange ninja as he drudged out from behind the corner.

Naruto fall into a big chair that was in Sakura's living room and responded "He is with the other girls, apparently Hinata thinks of him as one. No wonder they are best friends." The other guys gave out a slight chuckle to Kiba being with the other girls, and reminded each other that during the next girls/guys only training day they would bug him about it.

Hinata sat up on her bed, the redness slowly flushing away from her face.

"Are you alright? You don't look to good Hinata," Kiba suggested. She smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm alright, its just…" Her face slowly started turning red again. She'd never get over this till it happened, but at that moment she'd pass out.

"Hinata," Kiba's eyes grew really wide. The other girls just giggled.

"Seriously, its not that bad, just remember that you love him, and you want to make him happy right? I'm sure if you stick to that, and your ninja way you'll be fine." Tenten commented. Hinata looked up at her in astonishment, for the first time that night someone had made her realize the truth, and how she could overcome her fears and desires. She hugged Tenten.

"Thank you, that really helped a lot. Sometimes its good to have an older girl around."

"I still have no clue what's going on" Kiba scratched his head.

"You obviously weren't paying attention to my story" Ino remarked then bit into an apple. A long moment of silence for Kiba to put two and two together and

"OH MY! you guys were talking about tomorrow weren't you?" He turned red at that thought, but he put himself in the scenario. However, they never found this out. His face turned red as the girls deserted him for their guys.

Still a little overwhelmed after seeing Naruto, she sucked it up and continued toward him.

"Hinata, are you ok? Can we still get married tomorrow?" at those words the girls turned toward Hinata to make sure she wouldn't pass out. Surprisingly all that was there was a light pink blush. She nodded.

"Yippee, I'm so happy, I thought for a minute you were sick or something." He picked her up and twirled her around.

He placed her back on the ground and she wrapped her arms around his waist, "No, I'm ready for tomorrow, now all I need is sleep. Cause I might not get any tomorrow." She winked at him. Everyone's mouth opened wide. Neji was about to call the whole thing off, then Tenten took him by the hand and felt it was necessary to do it herself.

"Um, Neji, we've been dating along time and well…" He stopped her, he figured this is what she wanted, and since wedding bells were a common theme in Konoha recently, he pulled out a diamond ring. Got down on one knee and purposed.

She was ecstatic, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Neji's neck. Neji leaned in and gave a small kiss, but she dragged it out longer.

Sakura looked around the room at all the couples, and Hanabi with her precious baby.

'Why am I the only without a somebody?' She thought to herself. Just then Lee came up behind her. But instead of his usual green jumpsuit, he wore a green T-shirt and black pants. In his hands were bright pink and white roses.

"Everyone is growing up, they are all realizing who they are and what they want to be. All of our friends are married or getting there, yet we have no one. Part of growing up is changing, so what do you think of my new look?"

Sakura giggled and grabbed Lee by his shirt. She pulled his face really close to her

"Saku…" then before he could finish she kissed him.

"I love your new look," She whispered, and kissed him again.

"Naruto, look, I'm so happy everyone has someone that cares about them." He smiled at her lightly.

"And I'm glad I've always had someone who cared about me." She turned to look him in the face with the light pink blush.

" Promise me something," he whispered as he pushed his forehead against hers.

"What"

"Promise me you'll keep that light pink blush till the day I die. Every time you think of something sweet, or cute, or when you think of me." The blush got a little darker.

"I promise, only for you." He slowly moved his lips towards hers and gave her a passionate kiss, one that flew her to the moon and back, with fireworks going off all around the rocket.

"Um, guys sorry to break up the love fest but we do have a wedding tomorrow. " Hanabi calmly pointed out.

Their lips unlocked, making them long for more, she slowly inched her way back toward his but he placed his finger on her lips.

"We can continue this tomorrow." He whispered in her ear. He then walked out of the room without another word spoken. As soon as all the guys cleared out of the house, Hinata passed out.

The other girls laughed, picked her up and placed her in her bed. Then Hanabi went back to the hospital for one last check up on Hiroshi and to stay there for Sasuke.

"Well, at least she past out afterwards, hopefully tomorrow, if she does pass out, after would also be good." The girls continued to giggle as they cleaned up the party mess.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind for tonight, but all in all I'm glad the guys came over." Sakura observed.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Tenten said as she held her diamond up to the light and watched it sparkle.

"Well, I'm off to bed, you guys can chill here tonight if you'd like" Sakura suggested to Ino and Tenten as she dusted herself off.

"I'll stay here, Shikamaru will just call me troublesome for coming home late and adding a watermelon to the bed."

"In that case, I'll stay too, I'm sure tomorrow you could use a boat load of help."

"Thanks guys for helping me out, tomorrow is going to be one busy day, after all, it is the wedding of the future Hokage. Good night girls see you tomorrow."

Hinata lay awake for some time, think about the following night. The root of this night was what the next one held. Her confidence level was at its peak, so why did she feel this way?

As Sakura walked passed Hinata's door she heard Hinata talking, she placed her ear against the door.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow… tomorrow…" Each time she said it, it faded out more and more.

Sakura opened the door and repeated the word with confidence "Tomorrow, Good night Hinata."

Hinata smiled and turned over on her bed. Tomorrow, she thought with great confidence, fear drained out of her mind and a light pink blush lie on her face.


	12. The Big Day

When she woke the next morning she could hear the other girls already preparing for the enormous day. She slowly made her way to the closet to open it. When she did, there before her hung that perfect dress, but all she could do was stare at it. Standing in that position for what felt like an eternity. Only after Sakura had caught her gazing did Hinata snap back into reality.

"Good morning Hinata," Sakura smiled at her with her eyes closed, head tilted to the left. Hinata turned to Sakura and returned the gesture.

"Today is the big day, so are you just going to stand there and miss it?" She questioned the young bride, stepping into the room to stand next to her.

Still, the only reply she received was another smile, and then Hinata turned her sights back to the closet.

"Ino said she would do your hair and makeup if you would like." Sakura continued, hoping her companion would respond in more then just a grin.

"Tenten went to get more food for the reception, since the boys ate most of it last night while they were here." Just then Ino came into the room. She looked curiously at the dress Hinata's eyes could not avert. Then Ino walked over to the closet and pulled it out.

"Well, don't just stare at it all day, put it on." Ino offered the dress the young Hyuuga. Slowly, Hinata reached for the dress. Impatient, Ino went the rest of the way till it was in the hands of its owner.

The other two girls left the room so she could put it on. However, did not do so, all she did was stand there frozen thinking this couldn't be real.

Hinata knew she had thought this had been a dream that kept getting better from the beginning, but was over doing it. Everything she did in those moments before the wedding were in slow motion. She carefully placed her dress on the bed and gradually unzipped the garment bag it was in.

The young maiden then shed her nightgown and inched her way inside the dress. Then she turned her attention towards the full-length mirror.

"Sakura, Ino, you may come back in." Once the two girls heard her call, they dropped what they were doing and raced back to the room.

Having never seen her in the dress before that moment, they were at a loss for words. They were to astonished to think of anything. Well, other then the fact that Hinata had bed head still, but this was easily fixed.

Hinata turned around after seeing the expressions of the other two women in the room reflecting off the mirror. Her face was red, "What's wrong?" She asked in a concerned tone.

Both shook their heads. Ino walked over and stood next to her. She placed her left hand on Hinata's shoulder and director her attention toward the mirror.

"You look okay now, but something isn't right." Ino pulled out a tiara that matched her dress perfectly. "I peeked at your dress this morning so I'd get you one that would match it. Today you are not only a bride, but a princess as well." Hinata's eyes brightened at this sight and comment. She threw her arms around Ino.

"But a princess shouldn't look like that," Ino pointed to her hair which made the other two girls giggle, and Hinata blush a little.

"Alright, but I could use some help." Hinata suggested to Ino.

"Well, I don't know, this little one has been kicking me all day," She placed her hand on her stomach. The other girls mimicked her movement, placing their hands on her tummy.

"Oh," Sakura jumped back as the kicked had startled her. She then turned red from embarrassment.

"So, enough goofing off, if we continue you won't be ready in time. After all you don't want to keep Naruto waiting at the altar for you to arrive late do you?" Tenten pointed out as she heard the girls giggling in Hinata's room.

"Hi Tenten, you're right, do you think you got enough food? After the boys devoured everything last night, I don't think there is enough food in Konoha to last the first fifteen minutes of the reception." Sakura asked as Ino worked on Hinata's hair. The bride watched the two girls talking from the reflection in the mirror. But her thoughts drifted off to a certain blond haired boy…

Across town Naruto had still been sleeping when Kakashi arrived on his balcony. Knowing Naruto, he wouldn't be one to realize what today was till it were too late, when it came to missions, he was always on the ball, but the rest of the time, you couldn't trust the boy to know his right from his left.

"Naruto, time to get up," Kakashi said while tapping the balcony window.

Naruto popped out of bed, "Oh no, am I late?" Scurrying through his apartment trying to remember the last place he had placed his tux. Once he found it he put it on in fifteen seconds flat and flew out the door, only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"Hold on Naruto, your not late, you've still got plenty of time. I'm just here to make sure you have everything. First of all who is your best man?" He questioned his young pupil.

A shocked look crossed his face. 'Who should my best man be? I wonder if Sasuke has been released from the hospital yet, I'll go there first.'

Knowing full well what Naruto was considering, Kakashi chimed in, "Sasuke has indeed been released as of earlier this morning, however, no one has seen him since. Reports say that Hanabi has been seen at Sakura's since that time. You should ask her where he might have ran off to." Naruto nodded, "One last thing before you go, remember that you need to get a ring. That's all, later." And with that Kakashi disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Hanabi had arrived at Sakura's house just in time to see Ino finish Hinata's hair. Ino was clearing off all the hair supplies she had used to make room for the make-up case. Once she had finished, she pulled out what seemed to be a tackle box.

"What's that for?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Its my make-up case, I like to have options," Ino explained. Hinata thought she could open up a whole store with only the things in that vast case. Ino picked out the foundation that matched Hinata's pale skin and began.

Hanabi came into the room the girls were all huddled a moment later. When Hinata saw her sister enter the room, she quickly turned her chair, thus annoying Ino who was trying to pick the best eye shadow that would match Hinata's eyes.

"Hanabi, where is Hiroshi? You normally have him when you come over here. Did he get sick again?" Hinata went over to her, gently placed her hand on her shoulder and gave her a concerned look.

"Hiroshi is fine, Sasuke was released today so he decided he would have a little father son time. However, word around town is Naruto is looking for him, Anyone know why?" Hanabi looked around the room hoping someone would give her a plausible answer.

Hinata walked back over to her vanity chair, sat down, spun it around so it faced toward the mirror and replied, "He wants Sasuke to be his best man." Hinata looked at Hanabi's reflected eyes in the mirror. Tenten and Sakura, who stood near the younger Hyuuga, looked at each other. They were not sure what to think of this. Sakura could tell that hadn't gotten along to well since he had first arrived. So what was he thinking asking Sasuke to be his best man? Certainly Lee, Kiba or Gaara, who had heard of the engagement and decided to come out with his girl Matsuri, would have been better choices then Sasuke.

"Sakura, can I ask you for a favor?" Hinata looked over at her from the mirror she gazed in. Sakura nodded.

"Can you find Naruto and tell him if Sasuke says 'No' not to force him to do it. I understand that he thinks of Sasuke as a brother, but Sasuke doesn't see that anymore. I just don't want anything else to go wrong. Knowing Naruto, he'd end up in a fight that would make him wind up in the hospital." Hinata gave her a concerned expression. Sakura understood and sped off.

Ino felt another baby kick as she was putting on Hinata's eyeliner. When Hinata looked into the mirror, a line that went down about half way on her cheek was present.

Ino's face turned red, "Sorry, I don't know what's going on, this little one is really acting up today." She cleaned off Hinata face, and reapplied her makeup.

Hinata's look was now complete, and she did indeed look like a princess, but even more gorgeous like an angel from heaven. As she stood in front of the girls the light from the window reflected off her beads and tiara, thus giving her this dreamy glow.

"What time is it?" Hinata asked, as she had felt it had taken an eternity to get ready.

"Time to get going," Tenten pushed her out the door. The other girls followed them as they headed to the wedding site.

'Where could he be?' Naruto thought as he casually walked through the town. In his pocket there currently sat a golden ring. While searching for Sasuke, he figured he might as well get the most important things done first. He had stopped franticly searching for Sasuke after he realized it was probably hopeless. He was now considering any of the other guys around his age.

'If Kiba stood up there he might say 'I do' before I do… Neji is defiantly not a good choice; I don't trust him standing behind me. So that leaves Shikamaru, no, he'll say its too troublesome. I can't see Lee or Chouji being my best man.' Naruto had stopped walking now to stare at the sky.

' Gaara might be a good choice, and I might be able to find the girls to see if Matsuri could be a brides maid. Chi… I still can't shake the feeling Sasuke should be my best man.' He went to his favorite little restaurant to think. And who of all people should be sitting there?

"SASUKE?!" Naruto looked at his friend curiously.

"What are you doing here?"

"I figured you'd be here. Look I came to say I'm sorry. And I assume you were looking for me." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah, I was, would you like…" but before Naruto could finish Sasuke raised his hand. He looked over at Naruto for the first time since he had arrived to the bar.

"I guess I'll be your best man. After all, if I wasn't there, you'd end up screwing up somehow and any of the other guys would just make it a bigger deal then it needs to be. Knowing the Hyuuga clan, they won't be too happy if their heir's wedding was messed up." Naruto turned red, he could see himself screwing up the wedding.

"Did you get the ring?" Sasuke double-checked the young groom. Naruto started digging through his pockets and pulled out a dark blue, velvet jewelry case. He smiled his silly smile as he showed it to Sasuke.

"Good, but do you remember what time the wedding was?" Naruto froze, was he too late? Annoyed at the fact he knew Naruto wasn't going move without a push, Sasuke got up off his stool and shoved him out the door.

"What did you do that for?" Naruto snarled at Sasuke.

"You were in my way, after all I am the best man in a wedding that starts in thirty minutes. I have to get there on time, even if the groom doesn't." And with that Sasuke was off. Now enraged Sasuke might bet him to his own wedding, he sped off trying to find the fastest route there.

When he arrived, five minutes remained and he began to feel nervous. He had kept his mind on other things all day, but as he thought about the words Sasuke had said to him at the bar, he kept thinking he really WAS going to mess something up. He walked to the top of the aisle with Sasuke behind him. Annoyed at the fact Sasuke did bet him here, but the nervousness quickly swallowed up all other feelings.

Now the moment had come, and the other konoichis began to walk down the aisle along with their escorts. First was Tenten who was escorted by Neji, followed by Ino and her husband Shikamaru, and finally as Naruto took a deep breath, Sakura and Lee made their way towards the front. The wedding march began to play and a white shinning figure appeared directly in front of him down the aisle. This made Naruto smile, knowing that this angel would soon belong to him and him alone. Hinata slowly walked through the doorway, her father escorting her, which made Naruto a little confused, but at the same time relieved he finally respected his daughter and her wishes.

'Either that or he wants to get rid of her, but I don't mind taking her from him.' Naruto smiled at this thought, but never took his eyes off the lovely young bride making her way toward him. The closer she got, the more Naruto trembled. He walked of the first step and offered her his hand. She looked up at him through her vale, but he could still see that blush she always gave him. She took his hand and they made their way to the preacher. Once they stood at the allotted points, Naruto lifted Hinata's vale from her face. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet his with a smile.

Hinata stood there in front of the man she had loved her whole life it seemed, he had grown to be even more handsome then she could have imagined. Although he was still immature, he always had greatness written on him. While others denied this due to fear or ignorance, Hinata never doubted him for a second, one day he'd be the Hokage and she would be by his side. She thought back to when they were at the academy when he was just someone she had admired for his hard work and dedication. Back to the chunnin exams where he had given her the confidence to continue on, even after she had been injured very badly. To the training grounds where Naruto told her his fears, not thinking he was good enough. She smiled at the fact that she had given him the confidence to fight and beat her cousin.

Hinata snapped back into reality when she heard the preacher say, "Do you Hyuuga Hinata take Uzumaki Naruto to be your lawfully wedded husband…" The last year popped into her head, all that had happened and where it had lead them today. In those few seconds she knew she was right where she was supposed to be, "as long as you both shall live?" the preacher finished.

The biggest smile anyone had ever seen appeared on her face, which freaked Naruto out at first but then he started to smile even bigger at her smile. She couldn't get the words out, but just by that smile and the blush on her face, everyone knew the answer. She nodded slightly since she couldn't find the right words to say. Then the preacher turned to Naruto (he had the strangest look of surprise and happiness on his face as well) and repeated, "Do you Uzumaki Naruto take Hyuuga Hinata to be your lawfully wedded wife…"

The words trickled off in his brain. All he could think about was the fact that no matter what Hinata understood or didn't understand about him, she accepted him. She made him realize that despite being different there will always be someone out there that cares about you. He knew he didn't deserve her, but also knew that he couldn't live any longer without her. The last year had been the most difficult yet most rewarding year of his life. He knew that he had an obligation to the nation when he became hokage, but without her by his side there, there would be emptiness no one, and I mean no one else could fill. His eyes wondered off her to one of the bridesmaids that stood behind her. Her light pink hair and green eyes that normally sparkled where dull today. No one could compare to Hinata today.

"Till death do you part?" The preacher prayed for a real answer this time. He wanted to shout it the obvious answer, but knew the preacher wouldn't be able to handle yet another odd reaction from the bride AND groom.

Instead he gave Hinata the same smile he gave her right before the chunnin exams final rounds. Deeply starring into her soft eyes he replied in the lightest and romantic voice "I do." Then pulled out the ring from his pocket and placed it on her finger. "With this ring I thee wed,"

The preacher glared at him. 'He didn't wait for my signal' the preacher thought.

Following her groom, she pulled out the ring she had picked out for him and whispered so only Naruto could hear, "With this ring I thee wed."

The preacher then quickly said, "You may now kiss the bride" but didn't have time to finish the whole sentence before Naruto grabbed his new wife and kissed her passionately.

Then they walked down the aisle and went to the reception that was being held at what Naruto thought was a really strange place, Hinata's house. The main house had been decorated and filled full with tables. There was music and a dance area in front of the tables. A buffet had been set up in the back of the room and there were already people in line.

Tsunade walked over to the newlyweds holding Emi in her arms. She had taken care of Emi for them during the wedding but no longer cared to watch the little rascal.

"Hmm… What are we going to do with Emi tonight? I don't want tonight to be ruined by her crying." Naruto looked down at her in her aunt's arms. Hinata thought the same thing and turned her head toward Hanabi.

'No, she'll probably take off as soon as Sasuke can get her to leave tonight.' By this time, Neji had already figured out Sasuke and Hanabi's relationship and reported it to his uncle. Dissatisfied by both his daughters choices in spouses he went away to clear his head, leaving the main house open for such a momentous occasion. The whole town had arrived it seemed, the place was packed. She scanned the room and saw Ino begging Shikamaru for a dance and him refusing, saying something about the baby being harmed. Across to Sasuke and Hanabi in the buffet line, Hiroshi in Sasuke's arms reaching for his father's food to play with. Just to the right, on the other side of the buffet Gaara and Matsuri getting their food and flirting. Then she looked to the dance floor and found the answer. A young man in a green tux twirling a young pink haired konoichi around the dance floor.

Naruto immediately picked up on Hinata's vibe and shouted, "Hey, Sakura." She stopped dancing to looked over at the young groom. Still holding Lee's hand she walked over to the couple, knowing what they wanted.

Giving Hinata an I-already-know-but-play-along face she asked Naruto what he needed.

"Can you watch Emi tonight?" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well, why I mean, there are two of you can't one of you watch her? I mean its not like tonight is important or anything." She winked at the couple, who at this point were maroon in the face as they stared at each other.

"Oh come on Sakura, We can watch Emi for them tonight." Lee chimed in. This made the newlyweds curious.

"We?!" Hinata nudged Sakura.

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you guys, I moved in with Lee. My parents got sick of me mopping around the house so they kicked me out. When I told Lee he said I could stay with him." She was now rubbing the back of her head, face red. Never in a million years would she have expected she would be there. Lee was just lucky the day she found out Sasuke had returned.

"Well, okay, we'll watch him while you guys do you know, whatever…" She winked at them once more after taking Emi. Then Lee took her in his arms and they walked to their table.

"Congratulations big sister," She turned around to be surprised by a big hug. "I'm so happy for you." Hinata wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Thank you," Hanabi let go and stood next to her husband and child.

"I think we are going to leave tomorrow Hanabi, I want you to have fun tonight, since we aren't going to be coming back here anymore." Sasuke told his wife. Her face lit up and she threw her arms around him.

"Careful, don't squish Hiroshi." He wrapped one arm around her and kissed the top or her head.

"Hanabi, may I have this dance?" He handed Hiroshi to Naruto who frowned. Hinata took the child and the couple headed off to the dance floor.

"You know, we haven't danced yet either, so why did you take the kid?" Naruto questioned Hinata.

Staring at her sister and Sasuke on the dance floor she replied, "Because their relationship is just now starting to become a real one, we have the rest of our lives to dance, and we started on a good note. They started on a sour note and are slowly learning to play the sweet ones." Naruto grinned evilly.

"Well, we all know they hit SOME note when they had twins," He stated obnoxiously.

She giggled and lightly tapped him.

"Speaking of hitting the right notes though," Hinata started to turn red, just like Naruto had planned.

"And now the first dance as husband and wife" Hinata's face turned normal as her husband offered his hand to her. She took it as Hanabi took Hiroshi back and sat down near Sasuke.

They stepped on the dance floor and all the lights dimmed a spotlight on them. Neither seemed to mind though. The only two people they were aware of were each other.

As they danced and spun around the floor, the people in the room were shocked. No one would have thought Naruto would be that graceful of a dancer. At the end of the dance Naruto dipped Hinata and kissed her. The audience clapped and realizing they weren't the only ones in the room they blushed.

As the night and guest began to dwindle Naruto's patience did too. He looked around the room and found that only their close friends remained. The rookie nine along with Tenten and Neji who were talking with Lee and Sakura at their table, Neji had him arm around his fiancé's waist while his head rested on her shoulder. Gaara and Matsuri had also stayed at the reception but where outside stargazing.

"Ok seriously I'm getting really annoyed now, this baby hasn't stopped kicking me all day, hey baby, you can't get out that way." Ino complained. Shikamaru put his hand on her stomach to feel the kicks.

"You're right, it is being troublesome…hmm… Hey Sakura! Come here for a second." Shikamaru called her.

"What is it?" Sakura asked them.

"Put your hand on Ino's stomach." She nodded and did just that.

"Wow," she blushed, she'd never get over that, but she didn't lift up her hand this time. She felt the kicks about a minute a part.

"Hmm… that's strange, you might be going into labor but your water hasn't broken yet." Just then Hinata came over to see what the fuss was all about.

"What's going on guys?" She asked them, "Is Ino going to have her baby?"

"We're not sure, I don't think so, its still got a couple weeks, but we should probably watch her closely tonight." Sakura explained.

"I guess its time to go home, maybe the baby is sick of all this noise, it is awfully late after all." Shikamaru picked Ino up in his arms.

"I can walk you know." She told her spouse.

"No, you can waddle, and I want to get home sometime tonight. Plus isn't it more cozy this way?" She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Bye guys, I hope you two have fun tonight," Ino winked as Shikamaru headed out the door.

"Why does everyone keep winking at you, Hinata?" Naruto looked puzzled.

Her light pink blush shown while she giggled slightly. Sakura and Lee walked up to the couple followed by Neji and Tenten.

"Say goodnight to your mother and father little Emi, your going to stay with us tonight." Sakura handed Hinata the baby. She gave Emi a kiss goodnight on one cheek while Naruto on the other. As they did Hinata saw Hanabi and Sasuke leave the reception. Her eyes shifted back to Emi.

"Goodnight princess," Her parents said at the same time, which made them blush.

"Great minds think alike, Good night guys," Tenten said as she winked at Hinata, which made Naruto frown.

"Seriously Hinata, what is with you girls and winking?"

Sakura took Emi from Hinata and hugged her, "Congratulations again to both of you." Then Sakura winked at Hinata to get Naruto's short fuse to explode.

"Not you too Sakura!" He grabbed his head in frustration as Lee and Sakura left. Shino followed them out the door. Chouji took some things from the buffet before he headed out.

That only left the newlyweds and Kiba. Not knowing what to say to the two. He really wasn't happy. He was glad Hinata had gotten her wish, the man of her dreams, but not happy that man was Naruto. If he left then he knew the next event that night for them, which he really didn't want to think about but ended up thinking about anyway. Annoyed and sluggishly, he stood up and walked over to them.

"Bye guys," He tried to sneak out with just those words but no such luck.

"Kiba? That's all you have to say? No 'just don't hurt her' or 'I'll be watching you'?" Naruto taunted him.

"No," He turned to Hinata, hands in his pockets and depression written in his eyes, "seems you beat me in everything Naruto." She could hardly stand this sight. Her eyes began to swell up and a shocked look crossed Kiba's face. She fell to the ground, her hands pressed hard against her eyes. Both boys started toward her but then Kiba stopped while Naruto wrapped his arms around her. Kiba walked over to her. She lifted her face and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't want to lose either of you, Kiba. You're my best friend, and I'm sorry that I only ever saw you that way. I can trust you with my life. I'm so glad that you care about me so much. But without Naruto's inspiration, I wouldn't have become the person you know today. He made me stronger, and I don't want to rub it in your face, but I truly love him with all my heart. I love you too, but you are more like a brother to me. I'd never want to lose my brother or my husband." Tears trickled down her face as she spoke the only words she could think of. They made her feel even worse, and her wrapping her arms around Kiba made Naruto jealous. Kiba returned the hug and replied, "I'll watch out for you my little sister, and if your husband isn't cooperating with you," He glared up at Naruto, "just come tell me and I'll straighten him out." He let go of her and helped her up. Then he took Naruto's hand and placed it on top of Hinata's.

"Just remember, Big brother's got your back," She smiled and gave him one last hug, Naruto didn't let go of one of her hands though. He kissed the top of her head and left the compound.

Now all was quite, they walked over to another house but got caught by Gaara and Matsuri who asked if they could stay in one of the houses. Hinata agreed to this and they headed into one. Naruto and Hinata made their way to Hinata's room. The closer they got the more red Hinata got. She was so nervous, she kept reminding herself she loved him and would do anything for him.

They had arrived and there was a short pause before she allowed herself to open the door. Slowly the door revealed more and more of the room. Naruto entered the room very casually; he didn't think much of it. They had slept together for so long that he deserved tonight. He took off his shows and placed them under the nightstand. However, he looked up to the door and saw a frozen Hinata at the door. He chuckled, got up, walked over to Hinata, bent over and kissed her. While he had her distracted he picked her up and continued to kiss her so she couldn't object. When he finally managed to get her on the bed he stopped. She sat on the edge of the bed while he bent down and removed her shoes. He placed them under the nightstand and looked up at a glowing red face.

He leaned in very close to her and whispered, "Don't you think you should get out of that dress?" She looked down at the dress and then back up her love. She nodded and got up, grabbed one of her longest t-shirts and went to the bathroom.

Naruto grunted, 'That's not what I meant.' He then stripped down to his boxers and waited for Hinata's return.

Several minutes passed before she came out with a garment bag her hand. She wore a rather revealing shirt. Shorter then the one Naruto had given her to sleep in. When she went to hang her garment bag in the closet, her underwear was showing. When she felt the breeze she quickly dropped the garment bag with a blush on her face.

"Here, let me help you," He got out of bed, which made Hinata's heart race even more from the sight she saw.

He bent down, picked up the garment bag off the floor and hung it in the closet. Then turned toward his wife. He could tell she was nervous beyond belief. Though he just thought it was cute. Naruto turned at walked back over to the bed, leaving Hinata starring aimlessly at the closet.

'Hinata, you can do it, come on your married now, grow up…' She snapped back into reality and turned toward her husband. She raised her hands and clenched them near her chest. Then, twiddling her thumbs she whispered, "I'm married now." This statement made Naruto smile. She ran over and threw her arms around him.

A shocked Naruto sat there for a moment. Then he slightly smiled and wrapped his arms around her as well. He turned her over and started to kiss her. Mentally, she took a deep breath. Then Naruto threw the covers over the both them as she began to fell more relaxed.

She softly whispered in his ear, "Only for you, Naruto."

Though bed activity that night was not just limited to the newlyweds. At the Nara house, Shikamaru woke up once he felt something wet. Ino, however was still asleep.

"Troublesome woman wake up." Shikamaru got off the bed and shook his wife. Slowly opening her eyes she realized the bed was wet.

"EWW! OWW!" She screamed. "Shika I think my water broke."

"What was your first clue." She glared at him for that comment.

"Geez, well, I guess I'll carry you to the hospital." Shikamaru told his wife while she grabbed her over night bag.

So after Ino finally got EVERYTHING she needed for the short trip, they headed to the hospital.


	13. His Present and His Future

As the sun slowly rose into the sky that morning, the bright light hit the young newlywed's eyelids. She leisurely began to open them, her head rested right against her husband's chest. As she slowly regained consciousness, she gazed up at a very amusing sight. Naruto's mouth hung wide open as he snored just slightly. Then he started to mumble something about fluffy marshmallows. This made Hinata giggle, which in return started Naruto. He popped up and quickly looked around the room, then looked down at a semi-confused but still giggling Hinata.

" Good morning fluffy marshmallow man," she blushed as a smile formed on her face.

"Fluffy marshmallow man?" He mimicked his young wife's blush while a dazed look crossed his face. She giggled and threw her arms around him. Still a little bewildered, he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. They snuggled underneath the covers a little longer, never wanting to leave that place, or those feelings.

A couple hours passed when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Hinata jump a little from the noise.

"I don't know, I'll go see." Naruto got out of the bed, got dressed and exited the room. He walked through the living room to the front entrance.

"Who's there?" He called though the door.

"Its Lee, Sakura sent me to tell you and Hinata that Ino had her baby last night." He replied. Naruto flung the door open and welcomed him inside.

"I can't stay long, I just came to give you that message. We received word around two this morning, and the baby was born at five fifty three. It's a little boy, which relieved Shikamaru since one Ino was enough for him at the moment. When I left however they still were fighting over a name." Lee explained as he held one finger in the air, eyes closed. Naruto chuckled at this sight.

"Excuse me a moment will you, Lee? I'm gunna go tell Hinata." Naruto said as he step out of the room.

"Actually, I'm going to head back to the hospital. See you there, Naruto." And with that Lee was gone. Naruto turned back to the direction of the bedroom.

Once he arrived he found a sleeping beauty tucked under the covers. The young blonde lifted the covers and snuggled close to her, his lips near her ear he softly whispered, "Time to get up sleeping beauty," She groaned, flipped over and cuddled closer to him. He kissed her lightly and continued, "I'm going to go to the hospital." Those words caused her to rise.

She looked down on him as he lay there and questioned him. "Why are you going to the hospital?"

"Well, I heard that Emi might have a little playmate born today. I thought I'd see if the boy is good enough for our little Emi." Her face brightened after she heard those words. She scurried out of bed and threw some clothes on. "Why didn't you say something sooner?" She yelled from the bathroom. He laughed as he put his shoes on.

"Come on," He grabbed hand as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I need my shoes still," Hinata reminded her eager husband.

"I'll just carry you," He immediately picked her up after stating this and sprinted off in the hospital's general direction.

Once they had arrived at the hospital, they asked the front clerk where the Nara family was currently stationed. Before the clerk could respond, Shikamaru walked over to the couple.

"Hey Shikamaru, Where is Ino's room?" Naruto waved as he continued toward them.

"Room 34, however I haven't been able to see her or the child since we got here. Ino wanted Sakura to be there instead of me. I asked why, since Sakura is the doctor, we both couldn't be there, she didn't respond however. This is so troublesome." Shikamaru complained.

"Well, it's been a couple hours have you tried since then to see them?" Hinata looked puzzled, she couldn't understand what Ino was thinking not letting the father be there.

"The other girls, even Matsuri, who hardly speaks to Ino, is in there. So I'm guessing they'll let you in, Hinata. I'll take you guys over there." They nodded as Shikamaru turned and began to walk down the hall.

He stopped at the door and knocked the girls inside stopped giggling as they heard a voice say, "Hinata is here, can she come in?" the girls looked over to Ino who currently held the baby in her arms.

"Hinata may enter, you know why you can't enter," Ino replied sternly. Hinata cracked the door open and entered. As she closed the door behind her, Ino got a glimpse of Shikamaru's sad expression.

"So, may I ask why he isn't allowed to see the baby?" Hinata shyly asked as she looked at the other girls in the room.

"We had a fight over what to name our boy on the way over here last night. If it were a girl we both agreed we would call her Nyoko. However, he wanted our boy to be named Kisho, while I liked Jiro." Ino stuck her noise in the air.

"The girls in here aren't taking sides, we know better then that," Sakura explained as she gave Hinata her and-I-wouldn't-if-I-were-you-either face.

"Well, why not just compromise?" Hinata asked as she took another step closer to Ino's bed.

"Compromise, ha. We agreed on the girl but in his stubbornness he refuses my name for his. I wish we DID have a girl. Then this whole silly business would be over."

"Well, I'm not sure who is being more stubborn, you probably are both on the same level, which is pretty high." Hinata continued.

Ino glared at her, "You've gotten really cocky over night Hinata, you should go back to your old self." Ino tried to defend herself.

Hinata shook her head, "No, not over night, over the last year while me and my husband have gotten to know each other on a deeper scale. We know that in order to make our marriage last a lifetime, compromise is one thing you have to have with each other. That and trust, you should trust that there is a good reason why he wants this name so badly he fights you for it. Most of the time he gives up and just ends it with, 'This is troublesome,'" The other girls in the room giggled at Hinata's impression of Shikamaru. Ino on the other hand looked down at their baby boy. 'I guess I should let him name the boy, he did cooperate with me on our girl's name." She leaned over and kissed him while the other girls kept talking.

"Sakura," Ino called to her best friend, " Go get Shikamaru, its time he finally met Kisho." The other girl's mouths dropped all the way to the ground. They had never seen Ino give up a battle so quickly before. Then they stared over at Hinata, the one that had convinced her to withdraw in the first place. Tenten walked over to Hinata and placed her around the older Hyuuga's shoulder.

"You should have come a lot earlier Hinata, then we could seen a real fight between those two." Tenten winked at the blushing young women.

Then Hinata looked toward her younger sister, "Why are you here though?" She asked as the younger Hyuuga rocked her baby back and forth.

"We were going to take off this morning, I know most of the town knows that we are together, but Sasuke doesn't want to be here, and I don't want to face father if he should return soon. While we were headed over to the main house to tell you guys bye, we caught wind Ino's baby had been born. Knowing you'd come see it, and not wanting to ruin your first morning with your husband, we came here." Hanabi looked up at her sister. "I guess since you're here now Naruto has probably shown his face to Sasuke and he'll be wanting to hit the road. But I've convinced him to come back for a quick visit every couple years. I'm glad he has changed, although I wish it could have been for Sakura instead of me." She set her sights toward a certain pink haired girl whose cheeks now matched that color.

Sakura rubbed the side of her face, "Yeah, well things change Hanabi, and I'm just glad that he is better. I hope you two are really happy together. I've got a great guy now, he doesn't even wear that jumpsuit anymore. Now to work on those eyebrows." She winked at the youngest women in the room.

After one last hug from her older sister she told the other girls goodbye and left. Hinata turned to the other girls and said, "I'll be back later, I'm going to go to Hokage Mountain." She smiled at the other girls as she began to leave.

"Hinata," Sakura called after her.

"Yes?" She peeked her head in the doorway.

"Get Shikamaru while you're out there. " Hinata smiled with a nod. She then proceeded down the hall to the waiting room where not two, but three ninjas currently sat.

One saw her come in from the corner of his eye. He jumped up, ran over and hugged her.

"Hello sweetie," Hinata blushed at her obnoxious but charming husband.

"Shikamaru, Kisho is waiting for you." Hinata smiled at him.

He looked up at her, a shocked look plastered on his face. "But, she, really?" He casually got up and walked out of the room. Then stopped at the edge of the door at continued, "I'm not sure what you did, but thank you Hinata." He then continued to his wife and child.

"Naruto, I want to see Hanabi off, you don't have to…" He stopped her with a kiss.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself. I'll be your escort today young miss." He offered her his arm and she accepted it. They exited the hospital and walked to Hokage Mountain. From there they could see everything, included a certain black haired ninja carrying a little bundle of joy in his arms while talking to a bright eyed young women with long brown flowing hair.

Hanabi looked back at her village one last time to spot the two atop the mountain, she waved them goodbye as she disappeared into the thick of the forest. Hinata returned the wave just in time to see a slight smile on her sister's face. Holding Emi in the other arm as her husband's arm was wrapped around her shoulder. This is a moment she will never forget. Her gaze drew up to certain blond still clueless as to the fact that they were no longer in sight do to his eyes being closed and a goofy grin on his face. A light pink blush was another thing added to this perfect goodbye moment. He opened his brilliant blue eyes so he could look into his wife's.

"They are gone, I guess telling Granny Tsunade that I want a search and rescue team to stalk them wouldn't make them any happier would it?"

"No, but at least we know he is in good hands, right?" She returned the gesture he gave to her.

"Yeah I guess so, if your sister is anything like you then I KNOW he is in good hands," he leaned over and with a passionate kiss told Hinata he was in the best hands any man could ever be in.

"Come on, lets go home," He pushed his forehead against hers as he whispered these words.

"Yeah… lets…." She managed to slip out from her breathless lips. Still shoeless from this morning, Naruto picked her up, when he saw her feet took a beating on the way up here; he wouldn't allow them any more torment. Knowing full well what was going to happen when they actually arrived home made Naruto's sprint a little faster then normal today for some reason.

Back at the hospital, Shikamaru had finally gotten his chance with Kisho. He had a new admiration for his wife since she agreed to back off a bit, but only for him. Even though he had been "uncool" when he were younger and she never gave him a second glance, that all changed and now they had their first little boy. Glad he had thought through ever scenario and eventually picked his wife over that other girl, he smiled down at their blue eyed brown haired bouncing baby boy who smiled back at him, or so he thought. He sat down next to his beautiful wife and pushed her bangs to the side of her face. She smiled back but began to fix her hair to its prior position.

"Troublesome women," He lightly joked and leaned over to give her a light kiss. She returned it with a grin. She looked down at their child as he had done. She lightly kissed Kisho's forehead and took him into her arms.

"So, how do I look as a mom?" She put on her best mom pose.

He chuckled and replied, "You'll look great after you lose all that baby weight," He startled tickling her belly which made her giving this really strange look of annoyance and joy. Just then Sakura and Lee entered the room along with Tenten and Neji.

"So, I see you to are getting along," They both looked up with straight faces. Neither liked to show their emotions for each other while the other couples were around. Even if everyone knew the truth.

"Its ok," Sakura encouraged her best friend, " We all seem to have found someone, who can make us truly happy. Speaking of happy couples where are Naruto and Hinata?"

"I'm not sure, Hinata went to Hokage Mountain for some reason." Ino replied.

"No duh, I was here when she said that. Didn't she come back though?"

"I saw Naruto carry her into the main house a couple minutes ago. Her feet were bare and pretty badly cut up." Neji pointed out to the rest of the group.

"Well, that silly girl did come here without shoes on this morning, was I this brain dead when Shika and I were first married?"

The rest of the group just started to whistle till the original subject was reinstated.

"Yeah, he probably just went to clean up her wounds." Tenten suggested.

"But, then why didn't he just come here so I could make sure she was really okay." Ino was puzzled. "Sakura, Tenten please go investigate for me, I want details, I'd do it myself except you know I just had a baby today." The girls nodded and headed off, naive to what they would find.

They sprinted into the main house and searched it but it was empty. So they went to Hinata's bedroom thinking maybe they had gone into her bathroom to fix her feet.

They peeked their heads up to the window where they saw a sight that would scar them for life. They turned beat red and quickly ducked down. Neither could speak coherently till they returned to the hospital.

"So, report you're findings, apparently they didn't come with you, so gossip time." Ino knew what they were up to, but she just wanted the other girls to feel uncomfortable, she had to do one evil thing today after all.

"Ino, you have that look in your eye, you shouldn't make them suffer like this." Her husband told her.

"Really now, Shikamaru I'm sure I don't know what you mean." She innocently stated.

"We all know what's going on so don't make them say it."

"Say what? I want to know." Naruto blurted out as he walked up behind them, Hinata in his arms.

"I would also like to know, if we are allowed." Hinata for some odd reason had returned to her old self. The rest of the group all turned red as the couple entered the small room.

Being the little deviant she is, Ino told the couple, "Neji saw Hinata's wounded feet and reported it to us. So instead of going to your door, she peeked through the window of Hinata's bedroom." The couple started to turn the darkest shade of red. Neither could speak, and poor Hinata had passes out in her lover's arms.

He placed Hinata in a chair in the corner of the room until she woke up. However he didn't wish to turn around. Instead he talked while his back faced the group, "Um… well… since you all already know anyway, during… Hinata's feet were bugging her too much so I decided Sakura should check them out."

She smiled slightly and agreed, "Sorry, I shouldn't have listened to Ino, but she is right, we should have knocked. I'll look after Hinata if you like to leave."

"No, its okay, I don't want to leave her." Sakura bent down and examined the fainted one's feet.

"She's got a couple rocks in here, and lots of cuts and bruises, you two didn't even clean them before…" Sakura started to turn at this memory she had interrupted.

"No, I'm sorry, I guess I'm not a very good husband." Sakura giggled and shook her head.

"No, you're wrong there, just a little to eager is all." He blushed even harder as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyway, congratulations on the child you two, he looks like Shikamaru alright." Naruto tried to change the subject.

"W-what happened, oh, my head." Hinata said as she woke up.

"Wow, Hinata, that was fast, you normally don't wake up for several minutes." Tenten smiled at her.

Neji replied, "As for what happened, lets just leave that to your imagination."

"Why, is it bad?" She looked around the room at everyone's bright red faces, except for Ino and Shikamaru's who honestly weren't interested in the subject.

Ino looked over to Hinata and started to open her mouth, "Sakura and tenmm…" A hand covered her mouth.

"Ino, don't. You've caused enough havoc for one day." Her husband removed his hand from her mouth.

"I can never cause enough havoc, but I'll call it a day, I'm kinda tired anyway. Sakura, may I have your permission to leave tonight, I know I'm not supposed to but you can trust me right." Sakura gave her yeah right look.

"Okay, but I'm staying over at your place tonight, and Lee is too. We'll take the spare bedroom. That way I can watch over you and the baby incase there is a problem and you can relax at home." Ino agreed as they packed up and left the hospital.

"Well, since there really isn't any real reason to be here anymore want to get out of her Tenten? Maybe we could go down by the river or something?"

"Sure, Neji. Lets go, see you two, bye."

"Well, I guess that means my feet are cleaned up." She tried to stand but couldn't. Naruto caught her mid fall and both sat on their knees in the hospital room. Naruto looked down to make sure Emi was still all right. She lay fast asleep in her aunt's arms.

"Don't push yourself to hard, I'm here now and forever, I'll be happy to carry you where ever you need to go." he smiled at her blush.

She threw her arms around his neck as he lifted her into his arms. "Even though we came together under the worst of circumstances I'm glad I finally had enough courage to tell you my true feelings all those months ago. And even if we only have today, I'm happy I got to spend it with you." He smiled.

"Yeah, I'm glad I finally saw you for your true self. That you were always there, and I regret every moment I longed for someone who would never long for me. I should have opened my eyes sooner. But now that they are open, I can see the beauty and truth in this world. Even though my past has been horrible and misery seems to follow me wherever I go, I know that I still have a guardian angel watching over me." Her face brightened as he smiled down at her.

Just then Tsunade entered the room. "I'm sorry to break up any moment you two are sharing but I have a special mission for the both of you."

"What is it Granny? I'm so excited I haven't had a mission in a over a year."

"Your four man team will consist of the both of you along with Sakura and Lee. This will be an S rank mission…" as she babbled on about the mission, Naruto knew that from now on whatever mission he was assigned she would be there with him, unless she was pregnant. Just thinking about that made Naruto's eyebrow go up.

"Meet tomorrow at the front gate dismissed." Naruto rushed home with joy. He'd never been so happy in his whole life. A new mission, a new baby and a new wife. Tsunade agreed to take care of Emi while they were away considering she knew he was itching for a new assignment and wouldn't go without his wife. Plus byakugan would be very useful in this upcoming mission.

'At least for now, I'm the happiest man alive, best friends, good wife and future hokage who could ask for more?" He thought as he raced toward his present and his future.

The End


End file.
